


The Gamer and Vlogger

by PaintAPicture



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, M/M, Newt is a gamer, Pranking, REALLY slow, Slow Burn, Thomas is a vlogger, a nice funny fic, cute fluff, flufff!!!, gamer-au, like so slow, nice!Gally, so slow I've had to change the tags to SLOW BURN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 30,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintAPicture/pseuds/PaintAPicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas didn't watch much of Youtube, he did however film a lot of Youtube. Mostly it was annoying his room mate Gally, pranking him or letting out screams and filming Gally yelling at him. People loved it. And then his suggestion box took away his free-time when he found a Gamer who made his sides split.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay guys, So, we just hit 2 mil!!! Oh my godddd" Thomas babbled, holding his camera above's his head "Soooo, the long awaited new house!, there's my spiral staircase, and I think Gally is unpacking, let's see shall we-" Thomas paused, breathing in deeply "GALLLLLLYYYYY-!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, Thomas laughed when he heard a faint yell of _'fuck off'_ "GALLLLY-!" He yelled again "I HIT 2 MILLION, WE HIT 2 MILLION. WE DID IT BUDDY-!" He screamed.

"OH WOW, SHOULD WE CELEBRATE?" Gally yelled back "HOW ABOUT CAKE?" He added on -"REALLY?!" Thomas yelled back "NO, FUCK OFF AND UNPACK YOUR SHIT, GREENIE!" He yelled, Thomas began to laugh.

"We're having cake anyways, Guys" Thomas beamed "Let's party, Okay and the radio ON-" Thomas clicked the button and jumped up and down, skipping around the giant house, he twirled through the air, gripping his camera "I need to prank Gally later, guys, tell me what we should do to him this time" Thomas beamed mischievously "anyways guys, I'll upload even more vids Laterrrr-! In celebration of 2 Million SHANKS!" He roared before switching off the camera.

"I'm going to burn down the house, with YOU in it" Gally stated, walking past him -"Fire cannot kill a dragon" Thomas beamed proudly "Good, mean's I'll live" Gally snorted, smiling as he collapsed onto the couch. 

"I'm gonna go edit in my studdyy-!" Thomas sung, Gally rolled his eyes -"Sure, sure" he waved him off, Thomas rushed to his study, shutting the white wooden door before collapsing in-front of his PC. Thomas gripped the mouse, sliding it over his pad before pausing, usually on YouTube he'd go to his suggestion box and play music suggested to him. When instead his box was full of different video's he hadn't seen before.

Music, Yes. But also Gaming video's, Thomas squinted and stared at the first video, it was 20 minutes long and titled "We did it! One Million" Thomas smiled, happy someone else was also excited about hitting a million. Though, he HAD hit two. Then he noticed another thing, the thumb nail was of a blurry face screaming, so he clicked on it, immediately he scrolled down to the description to read "Hey bun's, So, I bloody HATE horror games, so, screw you all for making me play this! It's your fault I went into cardiac arrest" Then Thomas jumped when a voice echoed in his head phones.

So without thinking he slid the headphones over his ears and scrolled the video up "And Todayyy-!" The boy beamed "We are PLAYINNGGGGGGGGG-" He trailed off "Condemned. And you guys said it's something quite interesting, so, I definitely don't bloody trust you" Thomas smiled slightly and up'd the video quality so he could see the face, it was a boy, around his age, fluffy blond hair, wearing a baggy grey jumper and huge black headphones. 

He looked nervous and was gnawing at his finger nails "we are on a train, I repeat we are on a bloody train-!" Thomas narrowed his eyes down and squinted at his name ''Newtsbunhun" Thomas grinned at the user name and stared back up at Newt who was walking in circles. "OKAY, SO..." Newt trailed off "I'm a cop? I'm a bloody cop, let's DO THIS-!" He yelled in determination.

Turns out Newt wasn't good at shooting and when the creature attacked him he let out a yelp, his screen freaking out as he waved his arms "GET OFF ME, BLOODY GET OFF-!" He yelled "HELP ME" Thomas let out a small chuckle, shaking his head as he pulled his legs up. 

Then came the best part. "BLOODY MANNEQUINS?!" Newt screamed "I HATE YOU GUYS" He waved his arms, he had stopped walking "You know I HATE mannequins, you arseholessss-!" he whined "I really hate them" he whispered under his breath as he slid forward "AHHHHHHHHHHHH- THEY COME ALIVE, RUN, FUCKING RUN-!" Newt screamed "OH MY GOD, IT'S HITTING ME, FUCKING HELL-!" Thomas laughed harder, muffling his hysterical laughter into his sleeve.

"BOO-!" Someone screamed from behind Newt, Newt screamed so high pitched Thomas had to pull his headphone away from his ear as the blond fell to the floor with a loud thud -"MINHO, YOU BLOODY ARSEHOLE!" Newt yelled before letting out a low whine, this 'Minho' grabbed his webcam and pointed at Newt as he turned on the light. "Don't eat my god damn pie, Newt" Minho warned. Then the video ended, much to Thomas's disappointment.

But it was surely refreshing. And funny as hell, Thomas was still giggling quietly to himself as he allowed the next video to play. Something more light-hearted and fun. "Dating Simulator" Which made Thomas roll his eyes and smirk to himself -"Hey buns, Dating Simulator!" Newt beamed -"Okay, so this girl is thirsty for me" he said, Thomas just snickered as Newt hummed -"Okay, we'll call her hair pretty-What do you bloody mean I'm a creep?!" Newt screeched, Thomas winced and laughed. This guy had the most high-pitched voice ever, that was for sure. 

"Okay, If I say you have nice hair you should be like 'I know' not like 'I'm calling the cops on you, you creep. GREAT-I got arrested, Okay, let's compliment her breasts" Newt shrugged "AND SHE IS BLUSHING?!" Newt yelled "HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE?" Thomas shook his head laughing harder. This blond was going to be the death of him. But, he didn't care. He Subscribed any-ways. "Good thing I'm BLOODY GAY THEN, AYYYY MATES?" Newt winked and stared at the girl "she is giving me the eyes. Hey, creepy lady, I am not interestedddd" Newt pointed at the screen.

Then time seemed go fast, so fast that it was GALLY who came to see where Thomas was and if he was dead. "You haven't even uploaded the video!" Gally accused, Thomas froze and stared at the camera -"I got side trackeddd" Thomas whined "I can hear your giggles from upstairs, jesus" Gally laughed. 

"this YouTuber is SOOOO funny, Gally" Thomas groaned "he's addicted" he whined -"I'll upload it for you when I get up later" Gally reassured, Thomas beamed and switched off the PC "Thanks" Thomas beamed. 

* * *

 

"Hey guys, it's Gally, so, Thomas thinks he can prank me, huh? Well. He's going to be pleasant surprised" Gally snickered, pointing the camera at the sleeping Thomas, who was on his stomach, hair thrown about and mouth wide open, Gally placed the camera on the desk, pointing it at him as he grinned "He looks a bit THIRSTY-!" Gally yelled out, he picked up the bucket and threw it over Thomas who shrieked and fell off the bed. "GET HIM!!" Gally picked up his BB gun and started pelting him "TIME TO WAKE UP!" He screamed, Thomas groaned from the floor and jumped up, tackling him. 

Which is how they both ended up with bruised bones and pouting, sitting on the couch with a bucket of ice cream between them "I hurt everywhere" Thomas complained -"Don't be promising them you'll prank me, like the time with the CHILLIES" Gally reminded, Thomas chuckled to himself at the memory as Gally thudded him over the head with the spoon.

* * *

 

"This guy is crazy" Gally commented, Thomas giggled to himself, squeezing his knees closer to his chest as he watched the screen, watched Newt. Apparently Newt could not think well with Portals. -"FUCKING PORTALS-!" Newt roared, Thomas let out a laugh and Gally muffled a chuckle in his hand -"GIVE ME THE CAKE NOW, YOU LITERAL ROBOT" He ordered -"Bloody- Don't you call me Test Subject! I'll put you in a terrible robot Disney movie-!"

"You have to admit he's funny" Thomas laughed, Gally snorted and rolled his eyes but smiled -"People can see you've Subscribed and liked all of his videos" Gally pointed out, Thomas froze and groaned, making Gally laugh. 

Then the next video...

"Hey guys, I'd like to thank you for joining my channel!" Newt beamed "I noticed how fast my Subscribers are growing?" he added on with confusion, Thomas just froze and Gally laughed -"Dude, you're sending your subs over to his channel!" Gally laughed. 

"Well, anyways, Greenies, Welcome tooooo Minecraft!" Newt beamed happily -"Dude, scroll down" Gally dared, Thomas hesitated and slowly scrolled down

"LIKE IF YOU CAME FROM THOMAS'S CHANNEL" Was the top comment, with 50 likes. Thomas gulped and froze, his shoulders tensing as Gally let out a huge loud roar of laughter -"DUDE, Imagine if you asked them to go to his channel. All those people are coming to it because you liked his fucking video's, seriously?" Gally giggled.

"Shitttttt" Thomas groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Gally had planned it for months. And now the day was here. Thomas's Birthday. And it was going to be amazing. His best friend had never met with fans before, so, Gally went onto Thomas's twitter and Tumblr, gave them a meeting place and a time. Gally knew Thomas liked hiking too, so, he set up a giant hike up mountains with all his fans. It would be incredible. For his 18th birthday. "THOMAS, GET UP" Gally yelled "YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS!?" he asked.

"Mh....Tuesday?" Thomas answered, rubbing his eyes as he groaned and sat up -"It's your Birthday and I have a surprised, GET UP AND PUT CLOTHES ON, WE HAVE A PLACE TO GO TO, CAN'T BE LATE!" Gally stormed from the room "why couldn't you stay an asshole?" Thomas groaned, collapsing against his bed.

* * *

 

"You gonna tell me what it is?" Thomas squirmed in his seat in excitement -"You'll love it" Gally reassured, Thomas whined lowly and kept squirming as Gally parked "No...NO WAY. Why are we are the hikers mountain?" Thomas felt excitement bubble in his throat.

"I booked it out" Gally grinned -"NO WAY!" Thomas screamed -"YOU GOT US TICKETS INTO THE HIKERS MOUNTAIN?!" Thomas jumped out of the car and froze "No, WE did" Gally smirked, Thomas slowly turned to Gally.

"NO WAY!" Thomas yelled, the hundreds of fans yelled back as Thomas gripped his heart "You're gonna kill me" he leaned against the car, everyone laughed as Thomas rushed forward and yanked out his camera, clicking record "WE'RE GOING HIKING, BITCHES!" Thomas yelled, the fans yelled back as Thomas rushed towards the mountain, Gally followed.

"This is great" Thomas smiled "thanks, Gally" he nodded as the others followed behind him -"Hey, Thomas?" a girl asked shyly, Thomas nodded "Yeah?" he grinned. 

"Are you going to collab with Newt? I just...I watch his video's too and you might be super cool together" She beamed, Thomas shrugged -"Never talked to him, I watch his video's and he seems like a really funny man, has my sides hurting. I would collab with him, despite being terrible at video games" Thomas beamed back. 

* * *

 

"Hey, Thomas, you know your fans are bugging Newt right?" Gally called, Thomas froze, jumping up from his chair and rushing from the study, he immediately rushed into Gally's and collapsed next to him on the floor -"What?" Thomas breathed, panting slightly from the run, Gally snorted and laughed before shoving the phone into his hands.

"Newt! You and Thomas should collab, Collab with Thomas?, Thomas likes ALL your video's, he's got 2 mil subs, you should, he's cute, you'll be cute together-" Thomas rambled, scrolling down the comments "I need to check Newt's YouTube-" Thomas raced out of the room, leaving Gally laughing as he jumped on his computer and refreshed the page "GALLY!" Thomas roared, Thomas began to panic, reading the video uploaded half an hour ago reading-

"Who the shuck is Thomas?" Gally walked into the room, smirk playing at his lips.

"I hate my fans" Thomas whined as he tugged his knees up and clicked the video, he yanked out his headphones and sucked in a breath as Newt appeared on the screen. NOT playing a game, but instead Vlogging, like Thomas.

"So apparently, this 'Thomas' is a Vlogger who watches my video's? I noticed how fast my Subscribes grew when he liked my video's" Newt nodded, Thomas shied away "And talking about Collabs? I mean, maybe we could but in the future when we actually talk, People say he's nice, apparently one of my fans showed up to his hike the other day?" Thomas slowly scowled at the screen "Like spies? and thank you guys for being so concerned, but Thomas is also a fan? so I don't know why you need to be stalking people, it's quite rude."

Thomas brightened right back up "Well, I'm glad he thinks I'm nice and I'm sure he is also very lovely, but please don't spam and stalk the poor bloke, on his Birthday. Well I never" Newt joked, shaking his head "poor bloke being stalked on his Birthday" he laughed loudly, Thomas laughed right back.

He needed to Skype Newt and apologize for the spamming. So he messaged him. He hoped it would reach Newt through the thousands of messages he got a day. Now he played the waiting game, leaning against his kitchen bench as he gulped orange juice out of the carton. Then he picked up his camera for today's video. It was pretty much answering questions. 

"Thomas!" Thomas beamed staring at his phone "Cha-Cha real smooth" he jumped up and stepped back and forth "I can Cha-Cha real clumsy, if ya want" he grinned before collapsing onto the bed "THOMAS" He yelled reading the message in all caps "DO YOU KNOW" he added on before laughing "why so many caps" Thomas whined "THOMAS, DO YOU KNOW PEOPLE ARE EDITING YOU AND NEWT TOGETHER" He yelled.

"No! I did not know that?" Thomas answered with confusion "I haven't even talked to the guy!" he threw his hands up "THOMAS" He said "Where's your Twin Teresa?" he added on "WELLLLLL. Terry-T is in Canada on her honeymoon" he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows "THOMAS, Where's Gally?" Thomas hummed "GALLY-!" He yelled before pausing "At the shops" Thomas clarified. 

"THOMAS, Sexuality?" Thomas rolled his eyes and pulled at his shirt "I am awesome-sexual" he answered "but more pacifically BIIIIIII-!" He yelled "Wait, not like BYE, LIKE BYE BYE, DON'T GO-" Thomas reached out his hands as he heard the door slam "GALLY!" Thomas yelled -"Fuck off" Gally answered, Thomas laughed and waved a hand "WELL, See ya guys!" he switched off the camera and rushed out of the room.

"Noodles?" Thomas asked hopefully, Gally rolled his eyes and opened a bag before yanking out a packet of noodles "YES!"

* * *

 

It took almost a week for Newt to reply. 

"Thomas, Nice to hear from you finally! -It's alright, it's none of your fault, I'm really happy you like my video's actually, I find yours quite funny too, Mate. ~How about you text me about a Collab on Skype sometime -NewtxIsaacxBun, I hope to hear from you soon, Greenie x" Thomas flushed and grinned. 

Yes. He would play video's games with a funny and hot blond. YES, Thomas admitted, Newt was smoking, and many people told him that.

"Hey, Newt, It's Thomas. Add me?" Thomas sent the message and added Newt, and it took barely two minutes before Newt added back. "Hey" Thomas typed. -"Hey, Stranger x" Newt replied after a long pause -Another message.

"Minecraft? 7 tonight? x" Thomas paused "Say YES x" Thomas laughed "I demand it x" 

"Sure thing, Newt. x" Thomas smirked to himself, proud that he had earned a collab. He actually was very surprised all his video's hadn't got boring yet, he had been a YouTuber for 2 years. And he only did video's with himself or Gally.

Which made him nervous. And 7 could not come by any slower. Thomas shook his head and breathed in deeply, it was already 5:30. He needed to get Minecraft and design a nice looking character.

AKA- He ended up with a character that looked like him, but his character was dressed like a dinosaur. He found it fitting.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas sat nervously, fingers twitching towards the call button. Then...6:58...6:59...Jesus Christ. Thomas breathed in deeply 7:00. He clicked the button and a few seconds later Newt clicked his own button, after a long pause a crackle sounded over Thomas's headphones "Hey" Newt beamed, Thomas cleared his throat -"Hey! Shall we do this, Newton?" Thomas asked bravely.

Newt chuckled -"We are going to have SO much fun, Mate"

* * *

 

"Hey buns, and welcome to Minecraft -With Thomas!" Newt beamed -"Heya!" Thomas beamed "What are we doing today, Tommy?!" Newt yelled -"WE'RE BUILDING A FUCKING HOUSE" Thomas yelled.

"HELL YEAH!" Newt yelled back, his character sprinting off "Let's own these trees, hurry, The Spiders come out at night, I call em Grievers but they can like jump and ew" Newt babbled "and Skeletons and -ZOMBIES" he ranted, Thomas just laughed, his character smacking the tree. 

"Aw, we're already moving in together" Thomas beamed -"HAH. MORE LIKE SEPARATED HOUSES" Newt laughed "Nooooo" Thomas whined "you're a good decorator. Don't be meannnnn" he huffed as he jumped into the water and started swimming.

"Where you bloody going?" Newt asked -"Going to get this stuff, it looks important!" Thomas declared "That's sugar, Mate. For cake." Newt answered, Thomas huffed swam back.

"I thought it would be importantttt" Thomas huffed as he crafted his wood "Let's build a tiny shack first" Thomas's character turned to Newt -"K. Let's go Greenie!" 

Then night came and it became deathly quiet, Thomas and Newt's character's one block from each other, squished in a tiny dirt shack "Tag your it" Newt's character punched Thomas's -"Hey! TAG-" Thomas punched back "TAG" -"TAG" "TAG" -"BLOODY TAG" "TAG BITCH" 

* * *

 

"Well, Tommy. That was actually really fun" Newt beamed -"I know, it was." Thomas agreed -"I really enjoyed playing it with you" Newt chuckled over the mic "We'll be in touch about another video. Depending on how many people like it" -"Okay! well, Bye, Newt!"

"Bye, Tommy" Thomas and Newt disconnected and finally Thomas breathed, sitting back -"He called me Tommy" Thomas mumbled before grinning, he immediately began to upload the video that he had recorded in his point of view.

He wondered how many people would like the collab. And he was slightly scared too many would like it.

And too many did, Newt had fled onto Skype the next day, rapidly typing to Thomas whilst he slept "UP -UP GREENIE!" -Newt, Thomas groaned at the pings, rolling over "NEARLY A MILLION VIEWS ON MY VIDEO" -Newt, Thomas opened his eyes and sat up, swiping his mouse across the screen before smiling at the texts.

"That's great, Newt" Thomas typed with a small smile -"Hey, Tommy, where do you live? you're pale but you look a bit tan" -Newt. Thomas paused "California" 

"Skype me" -Newt, Thomas paused and clicked the call button "CALIFORNIA?!" Newt roared over the mic, Thomas jumped "I'm bloody IN California"  _NO WAY_ -"You are?!" Thomas asked.

"Came here a week or two ago!" Newt beamed "Oh, this is amazing! We should Collab in one of your V-Log things" he added on -"Meet up? Sure." Thomas answered. "How about now?" Newt asked "You know where The Coffee shop on Central is?" 

"Yeah" Thomas answered -"Okay! be there in 10-" Newt disconnected, leaving Thomas stunned. But he grabbed the camera none the less.

"HEY GUYS" Thomas beamed, he rushed out of his study and down the hall, holding up the camera "I'm meeting up with The Bun man" he snickered, walking through the front door "Okay, we're walking, we're going to the coffee shop" he babbled as he turned the corner "There is the coffee shop-" he pointed the camera up and switched it off before tucking it into his jacket pocket. 

Thomas was happy he looked generally good today. Blue button up shirt, black jacket, jeans. Hair all tousled. He was ready to meet up with The Mysterious Blond-Gamer. "Thomas Green" Thomas jumped and noticed dark brown eyes staring into his -"Bun-Man" Thomas blurted out, Newt let out a chuckle and ran a hand through his hair "Shall we?"  he gestured to the seat as he sat down.

"So, our vid has been getting crazy views" Newt beamed -"I'm really happy about that" Thomas smiled widely -"For Collab, I was thinking maybe either meeting up with our fans, or, Omegle" Thomas grinned.

"Omegle?" Newt questioned "...Hm...Omegle sounds real fun, Tommy" he smiled "you should come back to mine and meet my room mate, Minho. He's a laugh, Mate" Newt pointed out. -"Yours it is" Thomas agreed, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"Minho-!" Newt called "You shucking alive or what?" a few moments pause and a crash later this 'Minho' stumbled down the wooden steps of the house, grinning madly "Tommy, this is Minho" Newt mumbled -"Hey, you're that YouTuber" Minho hummed, sliding close to Thomas -"Green, right?" he squinted.

"Huh? Yeah" Thomas nodded slowly -"Oh man, Brenda is going to be so jealous!" Minho beamed, grabbing his phone.

"Minho" Newt hissed, smacking him over the head "don't be rude, she'll come bombard him with questions and harass the poor lad" he turned to Thomas "Sorry about this, he's like a family pet" 

"It's okay" Thomas reassured -"Minho, we're here to bloody film-" Newt started.

"Hey, so yeah, apparently Newt is friends with THOMAS GREEN" Minho babbled into the phone "the guy just walked through my front door-" Newt sighed and rubbed his head, mouthing apologies to Thomas who just held up a hand and shook his head "K, see ya soon" Minho hung up.

"Why'd you do that?" Newt groaned -"M' not scaring away your new friend" Minho waved him off and jumped onto the couch 

"Ohhh" Thomas nodded "You like Brenda and want to impress her!" he pointed at Minho, his voice raising, Minho jumped up quickly and Newt turned to him with a raised eyebrow "You like BRENDA" Thomas jumped up and down.

"Shut ya shuck face" Minho hissed -"Aint this a problem if she likes Tommy?" Newt asked, Minho just burst out in hysterical laughter "He's gay!" Thomas blinked "What? It's really obvious. I live with NEWT" He gestured to the blond "I know GAY when I see GAY" he pointed out. 

"Actually I'm Bi" Thomas pointed out -"With a huge preferred love of the same gender" Minho gestured at him "True..." Thomas agreed "I could dig a girl, maybe" he crossed his arms.

"Keep tellin' yourself that Princess" Minho snickered "you got any hot siblings?" he asked, Thomas just shifted -"No?" He tried weakly "Oooh, who is she?" Minho perked up -"You are NOT banging my little sister" Thomas argued.

"How little we talking?" Minho questioned -"Half an hour younger than me, we're twins. She's a model" Thomas answered "Hook me up" Minho nodded.

"Seriously, Min?" Newt rubbed his head -"take a selfie and send it to her" Minho grinned 

"I'll take a selfie of all three of us?" Thomas answered -"Good enough for me"

* * *

 

"So, we went to the Charity event and oh my gosh it was just stunning" Newt said, digging his fork into his salad "you should go to one sometime, Tommy" he nodded, Thomas nodded -"It sounds like fun" Thomas smiled. Newt couldn't believe how awkward this was, he was trying to lighten the mood, but having Brenda sitting across from them, eyes wide, mouth open, looking at every part of Thomas's face...

"How about some wine?" Newt smiled sweetly, he stood up and rushed to the Kitchen. Returning a few moments later with two bottles. Was it really THAT awkward? Newt assumed so. He popped the cork out and poured them all wine before sitting "So, I was thinking recording in an hour?" Newt suggested "we can both tweet we'll be on Omegle in an hour" Thomas nodded.

"Sounds great" He gulped at the red wine. -"Brilliant" 

* * *

 

"Okay, Connect" Thomas beamed -"you're practically in my lap, how close do you need to sit?" Newt joked "I wanna see the screen" Thomas whined -"Shush!" Newt clicked the button and paused. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-" Thomas jumped, his chair toppling over from the high pitched scream in his ear -"Bloody HELL!" Newt laughed -"You alright down there, Tommy?" he teased, Thomas grumbled and stood up.

"Hi there" Newt beamed to the girl who stared with teary-eyes "don't bloody cry-" 

* * *

 

"That was...an experience" Thomas collapsed against Newt's bed -"Fell out of your chair about 8 times" Newt grinned "M' not use to screaming in my ear, I get spooked by loud noises" Thomas grinned back.


	5. Chapter 5

Newt grinned to himself, he moved his mouse over Thomas's new video and clicked. And it was the best thing he ever watched. The title was ''Battle of The Guns''-

* * *

 

"Okay, guys, so, me and Gally are going to have a water fight with these small little pistol things. And come on- come on, come here let me show you" Thomas babbled into the camera, he pointed it at the gun on his bed "It's fucking huge, oh my god" he gasped "and that's not a phrase for the internet to enjoy" Thomas grumbled before laughing "oh my god, the gun is like the side of my forearm!" he yelled. 

"And then look at the gun Gally THINKS I'm using" Thomas pointed the camera at the small pistol hand-sized. "Oh my god, look at the difference!" he snickered. "Gally is going to get it, I'm gonna hide it under the sofa and then shoot him with the tiny pistol and then I'm gonna dive behind the sofa and then just WRECK HIS FACE, WOOO-!"

* * *

 

Next Newt went onto their omegle video, beaming as he went through the comments, people wanted to see more. Newt wouldn't mind doing more video's with Thomas. He was a very funny man. Also very hyper....

 

"WOOP. WOOP. THAT'S THE SOUND OF THA' POLICE" Thomas yelled "NEWTONNNNNNN-!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, pointing the camera up "there's our man!" Newt's eyes widened and he ran from his room and stared at Thomas from the top of his stairs -"I'm not wearing bloody pants, how did you even get in my house?!" Newt ordered.

"Door was unlocked" Thomas admitted. -"Get in my room, Shank" Newt disappeared again "Ooh, the room we go" Thomas snickered into the camera, jogging up the stairs "look at this sexy room" Thomas beamed. 

"What brings the king to my domain?" Newt commented -"Was in the neighborhood..." Thomas answered, Newt's eyes fell on Thomas's soaked clothes and he raised an eyebrow -"Okay, so I'm hiding from Gally. He has my gun" Thomas whispered -"The huge gun like the size of my forearm and he's gonna drown me. He said he's gonna 'fill the gun with my tears and soak my children' I don't have children, but you never know" Thomas rambled.

"You are leading that maniac into my house?!" Newt whisper yelled -"I'd reassure you that he has no idea where I am but my camera is linked to a live chat as well as Gally's so these guys are probably telling him where I am as we speak."

* * *

 

"Where is he?!" Gally asked, pointing the camera around "Hm...at his boyfriends house? Ha-Ha. Thomas can't get laid" 

* * *

 

"This is payback for the flour thing" Thomas mumbled under his breath "Gally really likes this guy and he brought him over and I had no idea and I ran from my room, jumped from the top of the stairs and mid-air threw a batch of flour on-top of them. It was so cool. But Gally got realllllyy mad" 

"THOMAS. You're people told me you're here!" Gally called -"Shuck"

* * *

 

"What have I gotten into? becoming friends with V-Loggers" Newt groaned as Thomas smacked the mop off Gally "Gamers and Vloggers should NOT mix" he mumbled "I want my bloody floor drier than the scorch desert. You hear me?" 


	6. Chapter 6

"GUYS. GREAT NEWS. GUESS WHO HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!" Thomas yelled into the camera "GALLY!!! -HE MUST HAVE BOUGHT HER OFF LINE OR SOMETHING"

"Slim it, Thomas!" Gally yelled from upstairs 

"YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING THINGS UP THERE-!" Thomas bounced up and down "I'm really excited guys, I'm already planning the wedding-"

"SLIM IT THOMAS!" Thomas laughed loudly and spun around the camera

"SO! I have new shirts, buy my shirts, just, don't think, just buy them-!" Thomas threw the camera up and caught it with a snicker before pointing it at himself "Okay, let me set this down" he placed the camera on the stand and stood back "here's the blue one-!" he gestured to his shirt "it says 'GALLLLYYYY-'" And then the green one, Thomas yanked off the blue one to show the green underneath "Screw blondes" Thomas read out before he tossed it off "the red one, it says ''I'm not obsessed with Newtmas''" he tossed it off and gasped "feels so good to have less than 10 shirts on right now" he groaned "this one, Yellow, says ''Thomas for president'' and my last one, Purple. YAY PURPLE, Purple that says ''fight me for pizza" YES. You can get these on my weeeeeebsite!" 

"NOW FOR A Q....and...A! A Q- Sayyyyy, a Q-AND-A" Thomas clapped his hands together moving his neck as he danced slightly "this one says -THOMASSSSSSSSSSSSS" He yelled "how is the relationship between you and your parents!" Thomas threw his hands up "WELL. As a kid I was realllyyyy hyper, like, no one would date me because I would just yell in their face constantly and jump up and down, so, I moved out but a few houses away and My Parents got really annoyed with my yelling, so they moved a little bit away. We have a good relationship and they still think I need to get married. HA. Nooooooo." he grinned.

"Nobody puts up with the hyperrrrr-nessss! and I LOVEEE it!" Thomas beamed "okay, NEXT, Question. FAVOURITE person to hang out with" he gasped "you can't make me choose, because I realllyyyy like hanging out with Gally. But I realllyyy like hanging out with Newt too. Because he's so fun and he's hyper too!" 

"NEXT QUES-T-ON!" Thomas glanced down at his phone "Favourite swear words! well, I like Fuck, -Obviously, I like Shank. If that's even a swearrrr. I really have a thing for dick...like, I like dick." Thomas paused before squinting his eyes "that is going to be a gif" he mumbled before shaking his head "I'm sensing that you set me up" he gasped "you knew I'd say DICK. OKAY, NEXT QUESTION-!"

After a while of answering the same old questions, Thomas FINALLY got the chance to meet the girl of Gally's dreams! -She was kinda...well perfect for Gally. Of course Thomas screwed everything up immediately...

"HI. I'M THOMAS!" Thomas yelled, The girl seemed taken back by his loudness and shook his hand "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SHE WAS PRETTY!" He added on, Gally just rolled his eyes "AW. GO YOU! -Do you guys want a drink?" he asked 

"I'm going to stay at hers tonight" Gally answered, Thomas's face dropped and he nodded quickly "you going to be good here?" he asked

"PFFTTT. MORE CHANCE FOR ME TO YELL AT LIKE 6AM!" Thomas beamed 

"You sure?" Gally pushed, Thomas just nodded happily "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" 

"Yeah!" Thomas grinned "go get her, tiger" he shoved Gally forward and watched them leave "holy shit" Thomas whispered, he coward slightly and glanced around.

* * *

 

"Hey Newt" Thomas beamed into the phone "hows it going?"

"it's like 10am, Tommy" Newt groaned into the phone "what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you maybe wanted to stay over at mine, and come over like right now?" he asked

"Thomas?" Newt squinted his eyes "it's a little late"

"Gally ran off with his girlfriend" Thomas huffed "I don't like being here alone" he added on 

"Are you fucking with me?" Newt asked

"NewwwwttTTTTTTTT-" Newt cringed the louder Thomas's voice got and yelped

"OKAY OKAY" Newt sat up from his bed "I'll get a Taxi"


	7. Chapter 7

"So, is there an actual reason why you decided the big and wide Youtube?" Thomas asked, rolling onto his stomach, Newt just shrugged "I did it because I found it really fun" Thomas beamed "like, it was my...destiny-!" Newt laughed at that and Thomas grinned 

"Bloody hell, I think I pretty much did it because I thought people would enjoy seeing me get excited at the dumbest games, or scared" Newt snorted "which they did" Thomas just nodded 

"Still can't believe Gally is sneaking around with a girl, he can sneak all he wants, the second he brings her home. I'll be ready. Armed with a water gun, I'm gonna attack her" Newt's eyes widened at Thomas's words as Thomas sat there nodding "I'm determined to embarrass Gally so hard" 

"Wow" Newt blinked 

"I'm bored" Thomas huffed "I'm usually editing but I'm all edited out"

"Tumblr tag video?" Newt offered, Thomas nodded. -"Tumblr tag video"

* * *

 

"Look at THAT!" Thomas yelled, Newt glanced at the screen and his eyebrows shot up "look at your cat ears, how adorable is this drawing, Newt? OH MY GOD. I HAVE CAT EARS TOO!" Newt rolled his eyes and smiled at how excited Thomas was getting as Thomas scrolled down

"BLOODY HELL-" Newt yelled, covering his eyes

"Woh..." Thomas breathed "HA-!" He laughed "Ha...Ha, look at your tiny little arms"

"Shut up, Thomas!" Newt groaned

"AW. Look, I'm top" Thomas grinned

"Shut up, THOMAS" 

"I can't believe this...ahem...sexy drawing, came up on the 'Newt' tag, we should type in Newtmas!" Thomas laughed

"Don't you dare-"

"N.E.W.T.M.A.S" Thomas hit enter and laughed as Newt groaned "why am I always top? Not that I'm complaining but-"

"Shut up, Tommy-!" 

* * *

 

"OKAY, Buttercupfingertips asked - Is Newtmas a thing?" Thomas said

"No-" Newt said at the same time Thomas beamed -"YES!" 

"Donald01 asked- Can we come to the wedding"

"YES!" Thomas beamed -"No" Newt deadpanned

"Rachelisaweeesomeee asked- Are either of you interested in adopting a cute little animal?"

"YES!" Thomas yelled -"Yeah sure" Newt beamed 

"Newtthecutie asked- Thomas? where is Gally?"

"GALLLYYYYY-!" Thomas yelled at the top of his lungs before pausing "he's out with his girlfriend, the traitor!" 

"I was sure he was gay" Newt shrugged 

"Me too, I'm kinda...confused" Thomas squinted his eyes "well, he is NEVER ever EVERRRR moving out, who's name will I be able to scream late at night?!" Newt just glanced at Thomas and groaned loudly "What? What did I say?!" Thomas asked, Newt just stared at him "What!"

* * *

 

"Give me the flour, Flour-boy!" Thomas ordered, Newt just snorted "give it, over!" he demanded "FLOUR BOY -OKAY, NEWT. GIVE THE FLOUR" Newt passed over the flour and Thomas grinned as he tipped it into the bowl "I don't know how to make muffins" Thomas deadpanned.

"Give me the bowl, you bloody slinthead" Newt laughed, Thomas just pouted 

"I made a muffin once, but it was two cupcakes that decided to become one inside of the oven" Thomas beamed.

* * *

 

"What...the...fuck" Gally sighed, Gally's girlfriend, Beth poked her head out from behind Gally and raised an eyebrow, they both stared at the couple on the couch, Thomas was practically hanging off the couch, covered in flower and crumbs, and Newt was splayed across him with a half eaten muffin still in his hand "this is going on Twitter" Gally warned as he held up his phone and snorted.

"You've got weird friends" Beth commented, Gally just nodded as he uploaded the picture he snapped

"Yeah, I do" Gally shook his head "Idiots" he snorted before slamming the door shut, Thomas jolted up, causing Newt to jump up and fall off him. Right onto the floor 

"Nice one, Shank-!" Newt groaned from the floor, his words muffled by the carpet

"Sorry, Newtie" Thomas beamed innocently as he sat up "It's 11!" Thomas yelled, Newt jolted up and groaned

"I should never sit in your home at 7am and bake muffins. -Oooo, Muffins!" Newt beamed as he gnawed on the muffin still in his hand "I've got a live-stream in an hour, Shank" Newt leaned up to smack Thomas over the head "I'll have to explain that I look like shit and I'm very tired because I stayed up with you and baked Muffins, that's what couples do! they're going to be...conspiring" Newt glanced back and forth.

"They have no proof!" Thomas beamed "and just because we had a little giggle and made some muffins, and cuddled a little, and fell asleep on each other, and just because I thought to call you to come over before everyone else and because I did something for your birthday and because I watch all your videos and talk to you on Twitter, Does NOT mean we are dating!" he declared.

"Sounds like a coupley-thing" Beth pointed out.

"I saw a picture of Newt with cat ears" Thomas mumbled 

"OKAY. Shank, time for you to get back to sleep" Gally answered "Newt, might wanna run for your live stream whilst I pick up the remainings of someone who was once my friend"

"Aww don't be like that, Gally" Thomas looked up at him "you love me really"

"As a Tiger loves a Zebra. Now -Take a shower, and CLEAN UP THE DAMN KITCHEN-!" Gally yelled "THERE'S FLOUR EVERYWHERE!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE FLOUR BOY WOULDN'T HAND OVER THE FLOUR!" Thomas accused

"It's because I took over the bowl and Thomas tried to snatch it back because he 'can make muffins he just lied about not being able to as a joke -HA-HA.' Because he's totally not a stupid Shank who can't make muffins and he split the bloody flour everywhere and all over us!" Newt ranted

"made you have more of a tan" Thomas mumbled -"HEY!" Newt yelled

"OKAY. OKAY. You argue like a married couple. YOU- SHOWER" Gally pointed at Thomas "YOU -Home!" he pointed at Newt "no arguments"

"Sorry, Mum" Newt mumbled

"NO ARGUMENTS-!" 

"Goodbye my love, I'll see you in therapy" Thomas held out his hand to Newt

"Thomas-!" Gally growled in warning "Shower." 

"I feel like I'm Juliet and you're my Father" Thomas mumbled, Newt snickered at that

"Home!" Gally ordered "you didn't even tell Minho you were coming over" Newt's eyes widened

"Shuck!" Newt yelled as he rushed to the door "byeTommygreattimehereIgottogobeforeMinhokillsmefordisappearingandprobablyscaringhimandleavingmylighton -BYE!" Newt rambled as he shut the door.

"Sho-"

"I KNOW. SHOWER!" Thomas cut him off as he rushed to the shower "good luck getting me to unlock the door!" he yelled as he shut and locked the door "now you'll have to clean the kitchen!"

"Shank!" Gally called.


	8. Chapter 8

"Newt, Newwwwwt" Minho hung on Newt and Newt flung his hand up, trying to shuffle off the boy as he kept clicking on his computer 

"Minho! I'm doing my live-stream" Newt complained 

"The BABE Test, oh Newt" Minho tutted, Newt just glared at him "What it say?" Newt let out a loud noise and glared at the screen

"It said I'm ''Not compatible for a babe''!" Newt yelled

"That's' cuz your Gay" Minho snickered, Newt just shoved him off "even the computer says your gay" 

"It's a smart bloody computer, they don't have any quizzes for gays and the green-beans are yelling at me to take a quiz" Newt whined "oh they said take the 'who is my one true love' quiz, Youtuber addition!" he beamed. 

"OKAY, Let me help" Minho rolled up a chair and grinned widely

"Favourite colour..." Newt trailed off "Blue" he beamed "favourite past time?" he questioned "movie-watching!"

"I thought it was games?" Minho raised an eyebrow

"it said PAST time, I play games in the moment" Newt declared happily "okay, the perfect first date location? ...hm...ICE SKATING!" 

"You're having way too much fun" Minho pointed out, Newt ignored him and happily clicked the next button 

"cuddles and baking or hot sex and making-....OUT" Newt hummed "obviously baking" he beamed, clicking the button "results loadddingggg" he chimed happily "Congratulations you got Thomas" Newt deflated "bloody hell" and Minho burst out laughing "You and Thomas would spend all night baking-" Minho laughed louder "and watching movies" he was practically choking for air at this point "and just hanging out with a cup off coffee!" Minho gasped for breath and clutched at Newt "your first date would be ice skating! Thomas LOVES ice skating-" 

"HELP ME, AHH...HAHAH, HELP ME" Minho grasped harder at Newt "YOU DID ALL OF THAT....PHAHAHHAHAHA JESUS CHRIST, OW, MY STOMACH"

"WE DIDN'T ICE SKATE!" Newt scowled at him 

"pppppppppppppppppppppppffffffftHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" Minho cackled loudly

"MINHO STOP IT!" Newt yelled as he felt his face heating up "IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY-" _'AHAHAHAHAHA'_   "IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY, MINHO-" 

* * *

 

"TERESA. HOW WAS YOUR HONEY MOON?!" Thomas yelled, Teresa covered an ear and shook her head quickly, blinking

"ow" She mumbled 

"SORRY" He yelled "So, how was it?" he beamed, Teresa just smiled "ahhh, you liked it!" Thomas giggled, hugging her "did you know Gally dumped his boyfriend and got with a girl the next day?" he questioned "I really freaked her out, Gally got mad."

"You were just shocked to see a girl is all" Teresa pet his hair "it's okay, Thomas" Thomas just frowned

"I got over excited and screamed in her face" He huffed "Gally left me alone so I had to get my new friend to stay over and bake cookies with me"

"You big puppy" Teresa shook her head with a large grin

"I want a puppy" Thomas whispered.

* * *

 

"You and THOMAS, would adopt little kittens or puppies and have a CHILD" Minho read out "OH MY GOD, THERE'S A MEETING SECTION!" He yelled, Newt hid his face "You and Thomas bump into each other on the way to the coffee shop-PFFTTTTTT" Newt glared "AHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA"

"WE AGREED TO MEET AT THE COFFEE SHOP!" Newt yelled

"AHHAAHAHAHAHA-"

* * *

 

"Gally is going to freaking kill you" Teresa warned, Thomas just smiled widely as Teresa tapped the wheel of her car

"No, because I'll cry and he'll have to forgive me or he'll feel bad for the rest of his life" Thomas declared.

* * *

 

"AND THEN YOU'LL DO YOUTUBE TOGETHER-" Minho laughed harder

"okay, I'm turning this shite off!" Newt warned

"NO, NO, THIS IS THE BEST PART-" Minho covered the off button "Harder you whine as Thomas pushes in to you-"

"MINHO, TURN IT OFF!" Newt screamed 

"AWHHH YES, THOMAS-!" Minho moaned loudly

"MINHO!"

"DO ME HA-"

"MINHO!" 

* * *

 

"I want it" Thomas snarled as he stared at the glass

"Thomas, back away from the glass" Teresa whispered, the worker woman just stared at Thomas

"I want that ONE!" Thomas yelled "he's so cute and fluffy and WHITE totally white- TERESA"

"OKAY, TOM" Teresa yelled

"YES!" 

"I should have never gave you the god damn idea in the first place, Gally is going to KILL me" Teresa warned as the worker picked up the puppy

"Awwwww" Thomas whined quietly and grabbed the puppy "this is going to be Quincy, oh my gosh, he's so cute, T. Look at him!" Teresa stared at Thomas, noticing his voice grew 5x as higher 

"Yeah, Tom, he's amazing" Teresa smiled softly at him "You'll need Gally to help you take care of him, Okay? and try not to be too hyper around him, you'll scare him" Thomas nodded quickly "he might actually help you control your problem" 

"Yeah!" Thomas beamed.

* * *

 

"Marry me, Thomas said emotionally. You clutch at his hand, nodding through your tears" Minho said dramatically, wiping away his own fake tears "Thomas? you say" he added on "Yes?, Thomas replied" Minho breathed in deeply "Thomas, I'm pregn-" Minho burst out into hysterical laughter again "OH MY GOD, HOLD ME, OH MY GO. AHAHAHAHAHA-JESUS CHRIST, I'M GONNA DIE PHHHAHAHAHAHAHAH-"

"MINHO! IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!" Newt yelled, his face heating up even more, Minho continued laughing, gasping for air like he was drowning "OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Newt shoved Minho out of the way

"oh my god, look at Newt's blush!" -Funky-fever-girl

"haaaa, Newt totally imagined Thomas doing him" -Yeangerdademon

"omfg, Newt screaming at Minho because he's scared Thomas is gonna watchhh!" -Keeeelly

"THAT BLUSH THO" -Nedflanders019

"Newt is so cute" -Poootheddd

"Minho is so fucking funny, I'm in tears just from his laughing" -Meadow928387

Newt glared at the comments box and covered his face as Minho continued quiet chuckles to himself "I'm not ordering pizza later" Newt declared

"NEWT?!" Minho yelled, his face turning serious "Newt, come-on, babe" Minho joked, Newt just crossed his arms " _Babe_ "

* * *

 

"Thomas...what the fuck is that?" Gally asked, Thomas froze and slowly slid the puppy behind his back "THOMAS! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A-"

"SHHH!" Thomas snapped, holding the puppy close "you'll frighten him" he frowned, Gally's face fell and he blinked, his mouth opening and closing "who's a good boy?" Thomas rubbed the small head and the puppy barked happily "yes you are!" 

"oh my god" Gally whispered, he slowly slid the camera out of his pocket and took a photo before sliding it back "okay" Gally mumbled as he walked past Thomas and placed down the groceries "...okay?"

"I'm gonna take him over to Newt's house!" Thomas beamed

"isn't he doing the live stream?" Gally questioned, he pulled out his phone and hummed "he's doing a comments section right now" he added on

"perfect time!"

* * *

 

"Why were you blushing at getting the ''Thomas result'' Newt, tell the truth!" -Katynutt" Newt read out before pausing "he was reading me bloody porn then laughing at me, it was embarrassing!" Newt whined "talking about how me and Thomas are going to adopt puppies-"

"NEWT!" Thomas screamed, Newt yelped and collapsed off his chair "bloody hell?!" he jumped up "Tommy, what are you bloody doing?!" he asked 

"I GOT A PUPPY!"

* * *

 

"Bloody hell, where'd you get a puppy?" Newt had paused the live stream to boil Thomas a cup of tea and sit next to him and the fluffy white puppy, barely bigger than Thomas's palm 

"Teresa told me that I'm like a puppy, so I got a puppy" Thomas smiled widely, petting his head "She's called Quincy" he beamed 

"adorable name" Newt smiled, he gently grabbed the puppy "I love bloody puppies-"

"IS THAT A PUPPY? OH MY GOD, AHAHAHAHAH!" Minho burst into laughter and Newt glared at him hatefully "A PUPPY. PHAHAAHA, DID YOU AND THOMAS ADOPT A PUPPY?!" he yelled

"NO, WE BLOODY DIDN'T-!" Newt yelled as Thomas yelled _''HELL YEAH WE DID''_

"Don't get him bloody started again, Tommy, he JUST stopped laughing" Newt whined, rubbing his head "I have a headache" Thomas just gasped

"do you need a head rub?" Thomas asked

"Yeah, Newt, rub that head-!" Minho beamed

"MINHO!" Newt yelled "THE CAMERA MIGHT BE OFF BUT THE SOUND IS STILL ON!" He added on

"OKAY, FOR THE PEOPLE IN THE BACK. THOMAS ASKED NEWT IF HE WANTED A HEAD RUB, I SAID, YEAH, NEWT RUB THAT HEAD" Minho yelled

"YOU'RE GOING TO SCARE THE PUPPY YOU FUCKING SOGGY LAMP!" Thomas yelled back, Minho just stared at him as Thomas laid a small smooch on the puppies head "I wove you Quincy"

"how does Gally feel about this?" Newt squinted his eyes

"he just looked at me with haunted eyes and mumbled 'Okay' " Thomas shrugged "I think he likes him!" 

"yeah sure Tommy, I'm sure he loves him" Newt mumbled, rolling his eyes away.


	9. Chapter 9

"ughhhh"

"this is a sight for sore eyes"

"shut up" Thomas rolled over, groaning as he stretched his sore muscles and glared up at Gally, Thomas's puppy was snuggled into his side, noticing his owner was in pain "this is because of that backward-british-butthole!" he declared "he brought his rain and his sadness and his british pies over to my house and made me sick!"

"you can't really blame Newt for moving to America, Thomas" Gally snorted

"he brought his rain, and threw it upon me" Thomas threw up a hand "I'll kill him" he declared "I promised my fans I'd dive off the roof into that mini-kid pool I bought!"

"you what?" Gally gaped

"I know. This is...just the worst" Thomas huffed, deflating against his pillow 

"you bought a po-"

"he just..." Thomas shook his head "infected me so we could hang out today!"

"you...from the roof?"

"that snake in the grass did this on purpose!" Thomas gasped 

"...from...? into...a pool?"

"If he doesn't hurry up with my soup, I'm breaking off the wedding!" Thomas rolled over again and Gally shook his head and backed out of the living room so he could answer the door 

"Hi, Newt" Gally sighed "he is...in such a bad mood" he warned "he's declaring to jump from the roof into a pool and wants to kill you for 'bringing the british rain upon him' and 'getting him sick so you two could hang out today'." Newt started laughing and walked into the living room

"it is, I. The evil british boy" Newt declared

"why aren't you sick?!" Thomas yelled

"I'm use to the rain, Mate. I'm british. Maybe... you shouldn't have ran to the shops in your pajamas with no shoes on in the pouring rain. And you wouldn't be having this problem." Newt pointed out

"it's not my fault, usually Teresa and Gally are here to stop me doing stupid things!" Thomas complained "where's my soup, Newtie?" he mumbled 

"I've got chicken soup and starbucks" Newt beamed

"god, not coffee..."  Gally muttered "last time he had coffee, he got really excited over a superhero trailer and hit me with a plank of wood." 

"where did he get a..." Newt trailed off "you know what, never mind" he smiled as he held up the soup "you wanna heat this up?" he asked Gally, who nodded and took the can of soup "here, caramel latte" 

"thanks, Newt" Thomas took the coffee and sipped it before attempting to sit up

"bloody hell" Newt shook his head and took the coffee again, placing it on the table before pulling Thomas up into a sitting position

"thanks, Newt, m' muscles all sore" Thomas mumbled

"jus' a cold" Newt shrugged "I've had plenty those, ya' need a hot bath, plenty soup and drinks, someone to whine to, and a good movie." 

"and a massage!" Thomas beamed

"No" Newt deadpanned, Thomas huffed and leaned his head on Newt's side 

"you're so mean" Thomas whined 

"you're even more bloody annoying when you're feeling sorry for yourself" Newt snorted before letting out a laugh 

"Thomas, just got off the phone, apparently Teresa's moving into her new house" Gally smiled, placing down the bowl of soup

"where?" Thomas asked

"couple houses down" Gally answered

"NO WAY!" Thomas yelled "I thought she was leaving and staying in Vegas!" he added on

"someone needs to help me look after your stupid ass, this is NOT a two man job" Gally gestured to himself then Newt "Teresa can, hopefully, stop you from being so reckless"

"I have you know..." Thomas trailed off before furrowing his eyebrows "jumping off roofs, is fun"

"trust me, mate, it aint no fun" Newt reassured

"no, no, it's fun if you're doing it for like...to..." Thomas trailed off "it's fun if it's going into a pool!" 

"it's bloody fun if the pool is bigger than you are" Newt pointed out "you bought a childrens pool"

"how do you know I didn't just buy a full grown adult pool?!" Thomas challenged

"because you are a child" Newt deadpanned, Thomas scowled and sat back with a huff and a mutter of _'this is bullshit'_

"it's more of a challenge, because the pool is small. And is that dummy-shank Aris living here too?!" Thomas asked

"Thomas, they're married" Gally replied flatly

"I don't like him" Thomas huffed

"Thomas, you bit him last Christmas" Gally deadpanned 

"poor bloke" Newt sighed 

"he came onto my sister!" Thomas scowled

"...they were..." Gally trailed off "I'm not even going to argue with you about this, but, Thomas, they had been dating for 4 years!"

"he called me stupid!" Thomas muttered bitterly "go tell your 'stupid' brother to go away. So I bit him on the hand, hard. And I loved every se-"

"OKAY" Gally grabbed the soup and placed it on Thomas's lap "soup time" he answered, Thomas brightened up and immediately started to wolf down the soup 

"M' so hungry!" Thomas beamed

"he's gonna be sick, ya know that, right? -All that eatin. He even taking something for the pain?" Newt asked, Gally shook his head

"pills are gross and are not good for the body." Gally sighed "that's what he told me when I tried to get them down his throat."

"the man plans to jump off a roof, and bloody pain relief aint 'good for the body?'." Newt shook his head "he's more complicated than a sudoku puzzle." he scratched his head and sat on the bottom of the couch, at Thomas's feet, he could easily see Thomas's arms shaking as he tried to spoon the food "you know what, how about some bloody orange juice, ey?" Thomas just nodded.

"I'm drugging him" Newt warned Gally "he can barely lift up a bloody spoon. He's crazy" he declared as he yanked the juice from the fridge, Gally just stood in the doorway with a frown 

"always been like that" Gally replied as Newt poured the juice and popped the pills in "it's always been Teresa who keeps him balanced, then she left, he got a bit...worse. He's like Peter Pan, he refuses to let his Childhood go, he's a perfect Youtuber, because he connects really well with his audience, because they're all quite young, a couple old, but, young too. And he seems innocent, so more reliable. That's how he's getting so popular -so quick."

"I can see why, yeah" Newt nodded as he walked back into the room

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't put pills in this, because I know you'd never hurt my internal body" Thomas declared as he grabbed the orange juice

"O...Kay?" Newt shrugged "you know, ya dog is biting ya blanket, right?"

"NO, Quincy, Stop it!" Thomas snatched the blanket "today is not looking good for me" he deflated "first sickness, then drugs, then Quincy, then Aris-" he ranted 

"I'll push Gally from the roof into the pool if you'll cheer up?" Newt suggested, and Thomas brightened immediately, finishing the orange juice before sitting up straight and smiling at Newt "you're trying to hard" Thomas deflated and smacked a hand against his head "bloody hell, I'll cheer ya on whilst ya do it?" he answered.

"Thanks, Newt."


	10. Chapter 10

"HEYYY GUYSSS- Ouch, still sore. SO, YEP. I was sick, as Gally tweeted about, woooo" Thomas waved his hands "ANYWAYS, you don't have to worry about me, I'm all better...ish. And had perfect butlers helping me, My Newty and Gally!" he beamed

"suck it" Gally snorted, glancing up from his phone for a moment 

"SO, the pool is already set up-" Thomas beamed excitingly

"the what?" Gally asked

"and Newt is waiting at the bottom, I'm gonna travel to the roof, right now"

"you what?" Gally asked again

"Newt's gonna cheer me on!" Thomas beamed

"you...?" Gally gaped 

* * *

 

"you bloody satisfied?" Newt raised an eyebrow as he lay a plaster over Thomas's cut on his arm "that dive up to your expectations?" 

"I'm so happy" Thomas breathed, Newt rolled his eyes as Thomas held up his arm "kiss it better!"

"...suck a lemon, Tommy." Newt deadpanned 

"I don't like lemons, Newt." 

* * *

 

"NO, NEWT. TURN LEFT, NEWT!" Thomas yelled, Newt winced and shook his head as he pressed the arrow labeled 'left' "look, Newt, you're meeting up with...Minho!" Thomas beamed "Minho wants 20 bucks, should we give him it?"

"I think he should stuff it!" Newt declared, pressing 'No' "he's bloody begging now!"

"let's give him it!" Thomas beamed 

"okay...so....he bought flowers forrrrrr...Brenda!" Newt giggled and Thomas giggled right back, nudging Newt 

"people really make games for you?" Thomas asked, his eyes wide and bright, Newt just nodded "wow" Thomas breathed "so cool"

"people make A LOT of cool fanart for you, Tommy" Newt pointed out

"they do, do that" Thomas nodded "YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET!" He squeaked "ohhhh" Thomas deadpanned "Brenda got hit by a car"

"bloody hell?!" Newt yelped "I looked away for a bloody second...and now Minho's got the bad ending. Shite. And now my character is all sad!!"

"let's play truth or dare!" Thomas suggested "LIVESTREAMERS-" Thomas started

"um, we're live streaming, Tommy, they're not really live streamers, we are...?" Newt mumbled

"FANS OF THE BUN MAN-!" Thomas declared "SEND US DARES!"

"Okay, got one- THOMAS, SUCK N- Ohhh, OKAY" Newt cut himself off "let's skip that one, Okay, Newt. Declare your love to Thomas in the most cheesiest way you can. Okay...uh...-Your eyes are like pearls. Rare and precious-!" Thomas started laughing and Newt smirked "it works every-time" he winked.

"OKAY, Thomas...KISS NEWT." Thomas hummed and kissed his own hand before patting it on Newt "kissed!" Thomas declared

"Sing a song at the same time" Newt read out "Okay. ONE...TWO...THREEE-"

"RISING UP!" They both yelled before bursting out laughing "No bloody way, you chose that song too?!" Newt laughed harder, Thomas just laughed back "BACK ON THE STREET-" They both sang "DID MY TIME, TOOK MY CHANCES-"

 ___________________________________________

"Okay, tree falls on house, 20,000 bucks. Hand it over, Greenie" Newt held out a hand and Thomas passed over the paper money 

"Okay, five steps...ONE...TWO...THREE...FOUR...FIVEEEE-" Newt declared 

"HA-HA. YOU'RE IN JAIL AND YOU DON'T HAVE A JAIL CARD!" Thomas sung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but the lemon thing made me laugh...really...hard.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ugh" Newt groaned collapsing onto the coach "I did my first live stream with Tommy, god does he wipe you out. We played 20 games in the span of 4 hours." 

"Oooh, Tommy" Minho made kissy faces and Newt threw a pillow at him

"It's really not funny now" Newt complained "maybe the funny fanfics and fanart were ONE thing, but people personally messaging Thomas asking him to suck on a part of my body I'd rather not have his mouth on"

"damn that's rough" Minho snorted "I mean if you happened to like the guy-"

"I do like him, he's my new best friend, since I'm firing you because you are the worst kind of person-!" Newt ranted in one big breath, he gasped for breath and paused "and ANOTHER THING-"

"Newt" Minho held up a hand "the bloke has serious mental problems. He's practically Peter Pan. He doesn't know what a dick is." he waved his hand and gulped down his protein shake "people are drawing fan art and he's none the wiser"

"that's why it's even grosser!" Newt threw his hands up

"you could always ask' em to stop. Ya know" Minho pointed out as he switched on his timer "one...two...three-" he muttered as he gulped down another shake, Newt just shook his head

"far too bloody awkward to explain to millions of people that they can't use swears around Tommy. He's a grown man." Newt pointed out "and he fucking swears himself."

"You never know, Newtie, he might be childish in personality and not bed" Minho smirked, Newt just glared at him

"okay, bloody hell what are you doing?" Newt shook his head

"10 protein drinks" Minho nodded, glaring intensely at the 8 drinks on the bench "GO!" He started gulping them down and Newt shook his head, flopping against the coach.

"NO" Newt sat up quickly, his eyes widening "MINHO. What day is it?!"

"the day you scare the hell outta me!" Minho barked, grabbing his chest "and it's Tuesday you fucking pineapple"

"oh no" Newt covered his eyes in embarrassment "how could I forget the worst day of the year?!"

"HOLY SHIT" Minho laughed "IT'S YOUR FUCKING BIRTHDAY ISN'T IT?!" He yelled, Newt placed his finger on his lips and Minho shook his head "is...are...THEY...coming?" he tried hold back his laughs and Newt looked down "NO WAY! -THEY ARE AREN'T THEY?! -NEWT. I fucking HATE your family. No offense, man."

"Annoying little sister, a father who reminds me of Tommy, and a posh snobby mother." Newt bitterly spat out "and they ALL want me to date someone. Just because Sonya is hitting it off with a guy, she's like 12." 

"aint she 14?" Minho tilted his head

"SO LIKE 12!" Newt threw his hands up "and don't get me started on a mother who fucking despises Youtube. Ugh" he shivered "they invited me to a family dinner. And guess who they invited?" Minho just shrugged and Newt raised his eyebrows.

"ME?!" Minho screamed

"YOU" Newt agreed

"Is Tommy coming?" Minho puckered his lips 

"NO BLOODY WAY!" Newt argued "I need to keep this Birthday as far away from him as possible!"

* * *

 

"Hey, did you know it's your Boyfriend's birthday today?" Gally questioned "says on his twitter" Gally held up his phone and Thomas rolled onto his stomach,, tilting his head 

"huh, for Real-zies?" Thomas questioned. "Hmpf. We should buy him a cake!" 


	12. Chapter 12

"Newt, dear, isn't the steak just marvellous." Newt sucked in a breath and nodded stiffly "and the wine is just stupendous!"  _One more fancy word and I'm gonna carve out my eyes with a meat cleaver_ Newt thought to himself 

"Shit" Newt blurted out, blinking his eyes quickly, _this can NOT be happening..._

"Isaac!" His mother snapped

* * *

 

1 hour earlier:

"Minho! STOP LAUGHING!" Newt practically screamed "get me the blue suit, the blue one you colour blind fuck nut!" he threw his hands up and paused at the looks people were giving him, a few people were even laughing 

"Okay, you're so stressed out" Minho snorted

"my mother is snobbier than the white rich mum on an American movie about a teenage girl who doesn't give a single fuck. Now, the BLUE please" Newt held out his hand

"Newt, blue looks better than black, but you look as bad as you did when you were 12" Minho placed the back of his hand over his mouth to contain his laughs

"do you want to keep your torso?" Newt threatened, snatching the suit and disappearing behind the changing curtain

"you went fucking..." Minho breathed out and gave breathy laughs that soon escalated into full-blown mad-hatter screeching as he patted his knees and gasped behind his tears "the fucking SHO...RTS...." He breathed as he kept laughing "the tight shorts, Newt. The tigh-" Minho gasped as a hand shot out to smack him over the head "you went horse-riding, Newt. Fucking horse riding in shorts that were so tight you could see your dick in every photo-"

"Minho!" Newt snapped "I was forced against my will" 

"and the coconut fucking helmet hat" Minho started laughing again and Newt stormed from the room "daymmnn, you clean up nice" Minho whistled, it hadn't taken Minho long to glance around and find a suit, where-as it took Newt an eternity. "You wanna take some shots before the dinner?"

"Fuck. Yes" Newt breathed.

* * *

 

"Isaac, so lovely to see you!" Newt's mother beamed, lightly patting him on the back "shall we get seated -Lovely to see you Minho"

"Happy to attend Mrs. Newton." Minho replied politely "oooo, Issac" Minho mocked quietly, Newt went to hit him but breathed in and dropped his head as he sat down on the chair "we should have the steak #4 with rosemary blood wine" Minho said immediately

"Ah. Son I never and wished I had, I couldn't have chosen better" Newt's Dad replied

"Thanks, Rob" Minho beamed

"Dadd-!" Newt complained, rolling his eyes away as he crossed his arms stubbornly "I finally got a large promotion with my Job" Newt beamed, Rob smiled and nodded "I hit 1 million, so now I get a much bigger payment" 

"We're so happy, aren't we happy Debra?" Rob questioned, she nodded and turned his head "Can't believe my little boy is already 22" Newt just smiled "we're going to get drunk, Son"

"Rob!" Hissed Debra, Newt just smiled behind his hand "Yes, hello, Waiter we'd like to order" Whilst Debra took the orders, Minho had no problem stuffing his pockets with bread sticks, for his 'rainy days' when Minho was stressed out. Just gnawing on quality bread sticks apparently helped. Of course Newt helped himself too, Bread sticks being his favourite part of the restaurant, and the ice water. Yum.

When the food finally arrived it actually wasn't bad at all  "Newt, dear, isn't the steak just marvellous." Newt sucked in a breath and nodded stiffly "and the wine is just stupendous!"  _One more fancy word and I'm gonna carve out my eyes with a meat cleaver_ Newt thought to himself 

"Shit" Newt blurted out, blinking his eyes quickly,  _this can NOT be happening..._

"Isaac!" His mother snapped, Newt just stayed frozen "Isaac, you've gone pale" his mother commented, Newt let out a hitch pitch noise and quickly ducked 

"Oh my god" Newt hissed, Minho just turned and ducked himself "this can NOT be happening, I'm gonna cry, Minho" Newt whispered

"Newt!" Newt froze and slowly got up from under the table 

"Thomas" Newt greeted "...what a wonderful surprise..." he squeaked, Minho also got up

"Minho!" Thomas beamed before clearing his throat 

"Who's this?" Debra questioned

"Hello, M'am, I'm Newt's Boyfriend" Thomas replied, Newt's mouth dropped open "I brought flowers, of course, I couldn't BUY flowers from a shop, how rude for such a beautiful establishment" he nodded, pulling at his bow tie "I picked them fresh and bound them in quality ribbon" Newt's mother glanced at Newt with raised eyebrows "And I'm very sorry I'm late. I'm sure you understand how very slow Limo's are when they go around a bend" he waved a hand.

"Oh yes, it is so annoying" Newt's Mother agreed "sit, sit. You know, Thomas, was it? -We had to pay extra for the limo to hustle as quick as possible. It's disgusting how such a clean and nicely designed vehicle can be so very slow." Thomas took a seat next to Newt and nodded 

"I'm actually working on becoming a famous runner, training is very difficult. My body must be kept in perfect condition whilst training to avoid accidents" Thoms nodded, adjusting his combed back hair "so I brought orange juice, but I may have a glass of wine with dinner anyway." Not only was Newt mortified, but he was also impressed. But mortified.

_TOMMY...BROUGHT...ORANGE JUICE, 1 DOLLAR ORANGE JUICE... TO A RESTURANT THAT'S EVEN TOO EXPENSIVE FOR THE QUEEN HERSELF. FUCKING ORANGE JUICE._

But it was still sweet he went to all of this trouble for Newt, even warmed his heart. Where Thomas knew where he was or WHO he could bring was beyond him. Newt could only bring one friend, no wonder Thomas was pretending to date him. Thomas did it all the time. Agreeing that 'there wedding would have red flowers, telling people on Youtube that he was pregnant. _That was pretty funny actually..._

So, now Newt had to pretend to be in love and they had to order another plate of steak for Thomas. That was even worse than last year, and last year Minho brought vodka and got so drunk that he made out with one of the singers in the resturant and then pulked on her. And stole a car. And had to do community service. Newt cringed at the memory and shook his head as he kept cutting up the steak and eating, after a while Thomas even dared to grab Newt's hand and put it on the table to show their 'love'

"You know, you are a 22 year old man. We can not tell you anything or what to do any-more. But, you never told us about Thomas" Rob pointed out 

"We waited, Sir. Until we knew it was real love" Thomas nodded "we're going to be responcible" he smiled. 

"This ones a keeper, Newt" Rob nudged Thomas who just smiled, Newt just sighed and smiled at Thomas "right, who wants cake?"

* * *

 

"Goodnight, Mum -Dad, I'll call tomorrow" Newt hugged his parents and waved them off "you call the taxi Min" Minho nodded and wandered off with his phone "bloody hell, Tommy, thank you SO much" Newt jumped into Thomas arms, hugging him enthusastically "I've never had a birthday dinner that was so friendly and nice like tha. This feels unreal, I can't even begin to imagine why you did this. You bought a bloody suit."

"I heard from Brenda all about the dinner and how you were always so depressed after" Thomas shrugged "it was fun" he beamed "I got to act all...normal."

"Yeah, well, the REAL normal you is much better. Though, you impressive the hell outta me" Newt admitted 

"Newtttt-! TAXI!" Minho yelled, Newt jumped and nodded quickly at Minho

"Thanks, Tommy" Newt smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

"NO. NO, I'm just, y'know trying to comprehend this" Minho breathed in deeply "he brought fucking orange juice to the fanciest restaurant money can buy"

"the bloke is half his age, Minho. I'd be pissed if Tommy got drunk" Newt pointed out, shivering "imagine a drunk Thomas" Minho shivered with Newt "five times the amount of crazy. No wonder he brought orange juice"

"BUT. That picture is SO famous now!" Minho beamed

"Hmph?" Newt lifted his head "picture?"

"YOU DIDN'T SEE IT?!" Minho yelled, Newt slowly placed down his book and uncurled himself from the couch as Minho held up his phone, Newt snatched it from his hand, holding it up to his eyes

" _FUCK!_ " Newt yelled.

* * *

 

"Minho! stop laughing at me, I'm kicking you out, I bloody swear to god!" Newt snapped, Minho just held up his hands

"it's not that bad" Minho smirked

"NOT THAT BAD?!" Newt screamed "what? THIS -ISN'T BAD?!" Newt held up the phone and shook his head "I didn't see any bloody fans at dinner. But, Minho, ME....My PARENTS....Tommy, all dressed in a lovely suit. And me and Tommy looking at each other like we fell in love, because that's what we were trying to convince my parents we did, so they'll get off my back and let me keep doing my Youtube videos, and not ''Get me therapy'' because I'm so 'incapable of finding love''." he ranted.

"You...Thomas, in suits, with hair all done-up. Yeah...looks pretty bad" Minho admitted "people wrote fanfics about it though-"

"delete your fanfic account, Minho." Newt warned, Minho just smirked innocently "Delete IT! THAT'S WEIRD-!" He yelled. 

* * *

 

"Newt was like...so surprised, all I had to do was mumble out fancy sounding words and his Mom crumbled!" Thomas beamed "and wear a nice looking suit and be all...fancy-!" he pouted innocently "me and Newt fooled her good!"

"Happy about that, Tom" Teresa smiled "Oh. Did you know Aris is here?" Thomas's smile dropped and he scowled "Tom..." Teresa bitterly warned

"Not the face, I know...but that's no fun. No ball-kicking, no face smushing, no glaring, no swearing, no jumping at him angrily. Yeah...yeah, yeah" Thomas waved a hand

"I know you and Aris have had your differences..." Teresa trailed off

* * *

 

"Uh...yeah...we um, had sex. Thomas, right? -Uh, why are you asking about your own sister's sex life?" Aris shifted awkwardly

"did you use protection?" Thomas scowled

"Uh...no?" Aris shifted again

"MOTHERFUCKER-!" Thomas screamed, jumping at Aris

* * *

 

"I had 15 stitches, I threw us right on-to that punch bowl...of glass.." Thomas winced 

"Tom, I was on the pill for christ sake..." Teresa groaned

"THE PILL DOESN'T STOP THE DEATHS CAUSED BY HIV, TERESA-!" Thomas paused and breathed in deeply

"Tom, Aris is clean" Teresa answered

"oh yeah, Aris is _cleannnn_ " Thomas mocked "oh so clean Aris. He's dirtier than the one corner of Gally's room where he stashes the pistachios he thinks no one knows about!!" 

"TOM. Shhh! He's here!" Teresa shh'd, Thomas scowled

"Teresa, Tom, Hi" Aris waved

"Callin' me Tom now, are you, you piece of moldy taco" Thomas grumbled 

"Hi, Tom" Aris said in a baby-voice "how's the anger management...?" he trailed off

"Oh, Aris, fuck off because YOUR FUCKING ADOPTED-!" Thomas screamed

"THOMAS!" Teresa screamed back.

* * *

 

"This sucks, Gally" Thomas complained "I'm always trying to help but Aris is apparently better than me, I mean, he didn't use protection, he was trying to murder my sister, what was I suppose to do? shake his hand, no, I took that bitch into hell. Or as I call it, the punch bowl. And he went into hospital and it was the proudest moment of my life" Thomas nodded "THEN, they got me anger-management, but, it's like, I didn't need it. The doctors thought they were fucking stupid for like...putting me there with the angry people, I was sitting in this group, and they kept staring at me-"

"THOMAS" Gally yelled "I'm trying to fucking shower, will you piss the hell off?!" 

"I know, Gally. This is totally unfair" Thomas shuffled, curling up on the floor, Gally just tugged at the curtain, popping his head out

"Teresa is just...she needs someone who is a little more level headed in her life, dealing with you is hard, ya know? you're not a really...calm guy, maybe she needs someone calm who can be a bit of a dick head. But, yes, he should be taught about sex education. But, I'm sure after you put him in the hospital, he's learned his lesson" Gally nodded before popping his head back in

"I'm not calling him 'Bro', He's not even my family. Ok. I hate the guy, he's so stuck up and he thinks he's so good because his book is in the section of the library, but it has penises all over it, so he's not so great!" Thomas huffed "it wasn't even the attempted take of my sisters life that pissed me off super bad...he was like, making me mad. Because he stayed in the hospital for like 2 days, 2 DAYS!. That's like...not even long, Okay!"

* * *

 

"THOMAS!" Aris yelled, bursting into his room "ZOMBIES ARE COMING. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD-" Thomas let out a high pitched screech...-

* * *

 

"That wasn't funny" Thomas snapped "the zombie prank was cruel. I cried...almost. Teresa wasn't even THAT angry, yeah, sure she wouldn't let Aris in the house and he was knocking on the door and I looked through the glass, made a puppy face and said ''has the pup been a bad puppy? does the pup have to sleep outside?'' but still, I definitely didn't deserve the time Aris pushed me into that huge jello pool. Remember?"

* * *

 

"THOMAS! TAKE ME HAND-!"

"GALLY, I'M SINKING, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Thomas screamed, pushing at the green jello all around him as he kept sinking "THIS JELLO IS LIKE SHIT FROM A CONVENIENCE STORE OR SOMETHING, IT'S THIN AS HECK. ARIS, YOU ARE DEAD, DO YOU HEAR ME?! -AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 

"That's it, I'm going to kill him!" Thomas declared

"No." Gally scolded

"but whyyy?" Thomas whined

"do you think Teresa would like that type of action against someone who is a meany and a bully?" Gally questioned

"No...." Thomas huffed 

"so what are you going to do about him?" Gally added on

"I'm going to talk like a reasonable grown man..." Thomas deadpanned

"what are you going to say to him?" Gally pushed

"I'm going to say I want us to be...friends..." Thomas ducked his head "you know what, screw that, he pushed me in jello"

"Thomas. Can't you do this for Teresa? Remember when she took you on that hogwarts train? and the time she went with you to therapy? and excused your actions when you ate the sheet that the doctor asked you to tick? -Do this for her. At LEAST...I don't know, go to a movie with them-"

"THAT'S IT!" Thomas screamed "I'm gonna show Aris I am fucking the BEAST!"

"Language" Gally scolded

"I'm gonna go out with Newt!" Thomas declared, Gally choked behind the shower and poked his head out quickly again

"what now?!" Gally asked "I thought you and Newt were friends?"

"Yeah, but, I did him this huge favour and his Mom off his... _behind_ , SO, I'm gonna impress Aris. With a fancy, British, Gamer, nice looking, RICH -Boyfriend. Who actually puts up with me!" Thomas grinned

"whatever gets you to be nice to Aris" Gally sighed.

"Yes!" Thomas beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dinner DATE in order to make ARIS jealous of NEWT?? -How good could this go?


	14. Chapter 14

"A wise elf visited me today...or...more, I visited the elf. But he told me something very wise!" Thomas declared...-

* * *

 

"Tommy? what are you doing here? at 10am?" Newt rubbed his eyes, stretching as Thomas stormed past Newt 

"You know, this is why nobody fucking loves Aris!" Thomas blurted out

"Tommy!" Newt hissed, Thomas just frowned "Thomas..." he sighed "what happened?"

"he keeps...being mean to me" Thomas rubbed his arms and looked down

"Tommy, I doubt he's meaning too. Can't you try to get along with him?" Newt asked, Thomas just shrugged wordlessly "Thomas, I get it, you like to hold grudges, right?" Thomas nodded "think about it, Tommy, if Aris makes Teresa happy...?"

"I just want to be better than him, feel good about myself when I'm around him. I even came up with a plan to do it, but, I know we're friends, but it just wouldn't....you just wouldn't..." Thomas trailed off

"Thomas, you know how your schemes go" Newt warned 

"badly...but, I feel like...I can...look good in-front of Aris. He mocks me! -Treats me like a child, talks to me in a child voice." Thomas spat

"he does what?" Newt scowled "Teresa knows this?" Thomas just nodded "that's not bloody on, Thomas. That's really bloody rude!" 

"I KNOW!" Thomas threw his hands up "he acts like I have a mental problem, but, this is just....me" Thomas nodded, gesturing to himself "I'm not running around in suspenders, I do have an actual job. I just...it's the way I am..."

"I know, Tommy. Screw' em, You would not be you if you were all...grown up" Newt shook his head "what was your grand plan?"

"I just...thought...well, your parents are so successful and rich and you're so fancy I thought..." Thomas trailed off

"You want to show me off to Aris?" Newt crossed his arms, grinning

"I want to show him I can bag a rich, British, posh, famous man!" Thomas declared "Aris thinks he's SOOOOO good because he's got a book published. But you're where it's at!"

"Thanks, Man" Newt smiled, Thomas just nodded "Tommy..." Newt trailed off "do you like Masquerades?" 

* * *

 

"A wise elf visited me today...or...more, I visited the elf. But he told me something very wise!" Thomas declared "Newt thinks...I should let go of the grudge I have on Aris" he nodded

"and YOU'RE LISTENING TO NEWT?!" Teresa yelled "Tom, this is BIG news, when did you start...LISTENING to people?" Thomas just stared at her "Sorry, Tom, It's just that...I'm the only one who can make you think rationally"

"Yeah, well, I was gonna just punch Aris until he went away, but, Newt thinks-" Thomas started

"How close are you and Newt, for you to like...LISTEN to him?" Teresa shifted closer, Thomas squinted his eyes for a moment

"Um...I uh, I went to dinner with him" Thomas answered "and his parents" Teresa just raised an eyebrow "listen, it's been Newt's dream since he was a kid to have a date to a Masquerade party. So, he's throwing-"

"Your...um? BOYFRIEND?" Teresa's eyes widened, Thomas just nodded smugly "he's throwing...like...a masquerade party?" her mouth opened and closed "Tom...how loaded is Newt?" Thomas's smile just got wider "Tom?"

* * *

 

"You ready to take the words out of that smug guys mouth?" Newt asked, Thomas just nodded "you asked Teresa and Aris to meet us at the entrance?" Another nod, Newt smirked and Thomas smirked back.

"I see them! They're right outside your door!" Thomas beamed, Newt tangle his arm with Thomas and Thomas flung open the door "I can still smell the cupcakes we baked like 2 months later" Thomas laughed as they stepped out of the car 

"what about the wine we had at dinner?" Newt hummed

"Tom? you had wine?!" Teresa asked "and is THAT your ride?" Thomas made a noise and turned his head

"we always take the limo to places?" Thomas added on with confusion "and yes, the wine was perfect. I even impressed Mrs. Newton." he smiled proudly as he pulled down his mask "Hi Aris" Thomas smirked

"Mrs. Newton? -The Lawyer?" Aris asked, Newt just glanced at him 

"Mum's a lawyer, Dad owns one of the biggest businesses there is" Newt replied flatly "W.C.K.D. I'm the only heir too, So, I'm sorted for the rest of my life. OUR, life" Newt smirked at Thomas and grabbed his hand "course' Tommy'll live with me"

"Beautiful house you have here, Newt" Teresa beamed as they started walking

"A masquerade? Why didn't I get one earlier? I guess I wanted to bring someone special, what's the point of a fancy party without a date to dance with?" Newt beamed back

"Oh, Thomas, I didn't know you danced" Aris commented

"Newt taught me" Thomas answered, Aris just nodded as they entered the house

"Ahhh, Sir. Newton arrives" Minho grinned

"Minho Lee, crashing my party?" Newt smirked, grabbing his chest "I'm so honoured" Minho tugged down his mask and smirked back

"I live here" Minho clicked his tongue "free invite" he winked

"Keep the bloody vodka out of the wine bowl. It's the best glass one-!" Newt ranted

"I know, the one made from God's ass" Minho waved his hand "who has a punch bowl made with gold any-way?" Minho snorted and walked off

"he does this every time at a party" Newt snorted, looking off in Minho's direction "The wine and vodka always ends up in the bloody good punch bowl...Come on, Tommy, let's dance" Newt leant against Thomas and Thomas nodded"Nice meeting you, Aris...Teresa" Newt gave a small wave and dragged Thomas towards the dance floor.

"I'm so happy you did this for me, Newt, I feel all...boss and king and stuff!" Thomas babbled

"least I could bloody do for coming to my parents dinner and...acting out of character just to make me happy. You're my best friend." Newt smiled

"I have replaced Minho!" Thomas declared happily as he placed his hands on Newt's shoulders and swayed with him

"Minho and his mysterious corner of dorito's? Pfft, please" Newt snorted

"What is up with room mates stashing food in corners like mice..." Thomas mumbled "I tried to get Gally to come as well, he said 'Masks are not my thing and I heard Aris is going, Id rather be dead than be in the same room as you and Aris'." 

"The bad blood runs thick through this place, huh?" Newt smirkled

"even unborn babies know about our fued" Thomas answered, shrugging lightly "I say screw him, I'm enjoying time with my friend tonight!" he declared "oh, and I adore these types of parties. Ithis is so cool, Newt"

"yeah, parents got a lot of money, but I don't take it very often" Newt nodded "I like making my own. Parents pay for my house, but I pay for all my youtube equipment. And if Aris keeps being mean to you, you tell him, my big strong british boyfriend and his lawyer daddy is going to frame him for murder!" Thomas just started laughing, swaying with Newt "I can have it done"

"I don't doubt that" Thomas smiled widely.


	15. Chapter 15

"Right. OH, Bloody hell, the sliders in this game are bloody awful to work with, so...technical, bloody HECK, I do NOT do good with sliders, they make me defensive!" Newt squinted his eyes and hummed quietly "this guy is lookin' pretty hot. He's gonna be perfecttt for little Newton. Who else should we make, guys? -Okay, the chat is blowing up with you guys wanting me to make 'Hefty Harriet -The Bonkers lady' I will do that."

"Oh, for guys that don't know, Hefty Harriet is a woman who chased me 4 bloody miles with a rake this one time, it's a real long story, she thought I was running this cult. Long story short, She got sued." Newt hummed as he pulled the sims face "Oh yeah big momma. LOOK AT THAT!"

* * *

 

"Newt's having fun on his livestream right now, Minho is out partying, Beth is at a wedding. And we're held up in this boiling hot house, melting away like ice cream cones!" Gally ranted "Are you gonna buy a new air conditioner?"

"NO" Thomas gasped in horror "that's like....adult stuff!"

"I promised I'd pick up Beth from her Aunt's wedding, Thomas, come on-" Gally almost pleaded

"No!" Thomas threw his hands up "you know what, I have a friend who can do it, One sec-" Gally opened his mouth but Thomas just grabbed his phone, dialing a number. "Hi, Mrs. Newton" Gally's jaw dropped as Thomas sat back "I was wondering if you would like to join Me and Newt for dinner tonight?" Gally just blinked in horror "Brilliant!" Thomas beamed "That sounds positively perfect. Oh, would you mind picking up an air conditioner on the way, of course, I'll pay. I'm just so busy, I'm at my best friend's Girlfriend's Aunt's wedding right now...yeah...Oh, it's beautiful. The cake looks splendid. Fruit cake. None of that high-calorie junk that normal weddings have. Ha-Ha, okay Mrs. Newton. Tonight at 7, okay, bue-bye!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Gally yelled when Thomas hung up

"Problem solved!" Thomas beamed

"yeah? -Now you have to find a way to cook her TOP class meals!" Gally hissed

"OH" Thomas grabbed his phone again and Gally threw up his arms "MINHO" Thomas yelled into the phone "YEAH, IT'S THOMAS" Thomas plugged one of his ears, trying to make out Minho's voice behind the loud beat of the club "DOESN'T MATTER HOW I GOT YOUR NUMBER. YOU KNOW FRY-PAN? -NEWT'S MOM'S COMING OVER. I NEED HIM TO COOK ME SOME GOOD STUFF, OKAY? -THANKS, MINHO." Thomas hung up "Problem solved!" he beamed.

"How did you get Newt's Mom's nu-" Thomas just stood and ran out of the room, running towards his computer. 

"HIYA NEWTIE-PATOOTIE -Thomas!" Thomas typed in the live stream chat, He could visibly see Newt's eyes darken 

"Tommy, what are you doing on my live stream?" Newt asked

"I'M MELTING NEWTIE. -Thomas" Newt just rolled his eyes, staring into Thomas's soul through the screen "OKAY. So, I'm scared of doing things that hold responsibility Sooooo, Gally couldn't buy an air conditioner, I'M MELTING, NEWTIE. -Thomas"

"I'll  get you the bloody conditioner AFTER my live stream, Tommy, everyone in the chat is going crazy now! Bloody hell" Newt groaned

"NO. But, It couldn't wait so I just asked your Mom to do it -Thomas!" 

"How the bloody hell did you get my Mum's number, Tommy, I'm doing a live stream!" Newt complained

"I invited her to dinner, HA. I fooled her good, now's she's bringing over my air conditioner! -Thomas"

"Okay, well, Newtmas fans. I'd like to assure you, Newtmas will never happen. And Tommy is beyond grounded, Thomas and I are now officially enemies." Newt beamed "Newtmas will never happen, because I am never talking to him ever again."


	16. Chapter 16

"Right, but you could have waited an hour for me to buy one, you could have bought one yourself, asked Teresa, waited, but NO. You get my MUM to buy you a bloody air conditioner.... _THOMAS!_ " Newt yelled, Thomas snapped out of his day dream "are you bloody listening to me?!"

"something about being irresponsible" Thomas mumbled tiredly 

"Thomas." Newt deadpanned

"I missed Mrs. Newton" Thomas shrugged

"no you don't!" Newt argued

"I miss you" Thomas pouted 

"you sabotaged my live stream to hang out with me for an hour and have dinner?" Newt sighed "I know I'm your friend, Tommy, but you don't do this for Gally-" he started

"you're my bestest friend!" Thomas declared

"I know, we're good friends, Thomas. But bloody hell, you cling to me like a... _monkey_!" Newt threw his hands up and Thomas laughed "So...I'm growing super fast on Youtube, actually, I'm the fastest growing channel going right now" Newt smiled, Thomas smiled back happily "I actually have some news for dinner" Thomas's eyes grew curious and Newt broke out a wide grin "I'm getting flown over to New York for a week!" he squealed, And Newt had never seen someone's smile fall so quickly.

"When?!" Thomas asked

"Friday" Newt shrugged, Thomas's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew sad "Tommy, it'll only be for a week" Newt reassured

"that's in three days Newt!" Thomas gasped 

"Tommy...this could really help my rep" Newt whispered, Thomas just frowned deeply "I'll be back" he laughed, Thomas's frown kept growing "Tommy." "Thomas!" -"Come on Thomas, it's just a week." 

"and you'll be flown for free?" Thomas mumbled, Newt nodded "and it's a big chance for you?" another nod "and you'll bring me back a cool hat?" Newt broke out in a smile

"course' you blemmin' idiot. A real cool hat. Some toys too" Newt beamed. "Now, ready for a torturous dinner? I'm happy you're cooking dinner for my Mum, really, I am. But this was so not needed"

"I know" Thomas lowered his head, Newt sighed and shook his head 

"it's fine, Tommy. Let's eat. She'll be here soon."


	17. Chapter 17

"So, Mrs. Newton, How's work?" Thomas questioned, Newt nervously glanced at the table as his Mother sighed

"Well, Thomas. Not good" She admitted "I am dealing with a very silly teenage boy." she shook her head "they think he deserves to be punished and not let out on bail. Granted, he broke into a graveyard." 

"Why would he break into a graveyard?" Thomas frowned deeply, his eyebrows crinkling and Newt smiled, shaking his head "that's rude!" he gasped.

"Yes, very rude, and very silly. He was attempting to go grave robbing" She sighed

"Like...when you take the jewels and stuff?" Thomas asked, Newt snorted into his glass of wine  _innocent_ Newt thought to himself, another word that popped into his mind was  _adorable_

"Yes." His Mother replied with a sharp nod "apparently he wanted to sell the jewels for silly teenage boy items, like dirty magazines!" Thomas let out a horrified gasp and Newt bit his lip to contain his laughter 

"and the drugs?" Thomas whispered, Newt sucked in his bottom lip, narrowing his eyes 

"and the drugs" she confirmed, another gasp had Newt in fits of giggles "but you're not like that" she smiled, Thomas smiled back "and the boy will learn, do not worry of that" 

"you're a good lawyer" Thomas beamed, Newt could barely believe the dinner and was waiting for his alarm clock to ring, yanking him from the dream, but he found himself still sitting there, his...uptight, maybe as some would describe "bitch of a mother" was talking to Thomas like she would if he was a young child, but...with respect. Like Thomas wanted more than anything, respect, but not long words and complicated dinners. 

Newt had expected tight suits and perfectly cut steak with boring talk of money and jobs, but when Thomas forgot to act all posh and let his childish side come out, she didn't seem to shun him. Instead...the opposite. Embrace him. "Well...did you know that I am officially going away for a week on friday?" Newt questioned.

"Is that so?" His mother gasped 

"Over to New York, since I'm getting extremely popular on Youtube" Newt smiled widely.

"I do hope you'll call and send photos" Newt nodded quickly

"course I will, Mum." Newt reassured. 

"Well, That was a lovely dinner, Thomas." She smiled politely

"I was going to get my high-tech...really...good cook friend to do it, but...things got out of hand in his kitchen, so I just made it. Heh, sorry" Thomas blushed, rubbing his neck

"No, it was a lovely change from the stuff I usually eat" Thomas smiled widely

"Thanks Mrs. N!" Newt smiled and ducked his head "I'll clean up-!" he added on.

"Hey...Mum" Newt glanced towards the kitchen where Thomas had ran "I don't really know what to say..." he admitted "this...meant a lot to him." he finished, She smiled 

"Goodnight, Dear. -Good night Thomas!" she called, Thomas called back a yell of 'bye!' as she walked to the door "Your boyfriend, he's not like any other typical boy is he?" Newt shook his head "you know if he ever needs a helping hand, we can afford it." Newt's breath hitched and he ran forward to hug his Mother "you let him know, if his personality becomes too much to handle, he can always see one of our counsellors." 

"Thanks, Mum" Newt smiled, and she left with a swift wave. 

"Newt! The water is overflowing-!" Thomas yelped from the kitchen "I'm drowning!" he screamed, Newt's face twisted and he smiled widely before jogging into the kitchen 

"Bloody hell-!" Newt yelped, slipping on the water slightly "TOMMY!"

"NEWTIE-!" Thomas yelled, holding out a hand, Newt laughed, gripping the bench before grabbing his hand 

"don't fall!" Newt laughed as he reached a hand out towards the tap "turn it off!" he yelped, Thomas started cackling madly, it reminded him of Minho in a way...

"don't let me go, I'll die!" Thomas warned

"grab the bloody bench, you loony!" Newt laughed as he finally switched the tap off

"I don't know how to clean up, I just wanted to seem cool" Thomas frowned, Newt just smiled

"look around, everything's pretty clean, Tommy." Newt gestured around at the wet floor "how did you get this place full so quickly? I was gone for less than 5 minutes." Thomas sheepishly lowered his head

"I yanked the taps too hard and they got stuck on full-blast" Thomas mumbled quietly

"well, the place is nice and clean now" Newt smiled, Thomas smiled back

"Thanks, Newt!"


	18. Chapter 18

_"Right, but that's not happening" Thomas blinked "put down the toys, Thomas." Another blink "Thomas, Now!" Slowly the toys were lowered "now pick up your homework." another silent blink "the sheet in-front of you-" Thomas grabbed the sheet "do your homework, Thomas."_

_"But...why?" Thomas asked_

_"because, school is important for your future. You must learn how to do Maths."_

_"Ma..th?" Thomas mumbled "why?"_

_"for your future"_

_"...I'm...no" Thomas lowered it again. **Back to start, they go.** "Homework is for big boys"  
_

_"Thomas, you are 6 years old. You are a big boy now. I also heard about you not wanting to do math at school either" His Mother scolded_

_"that's for the grown ups" Thomas nodded_

_"if you don't learn how to do it, you can't be a grown up" she spoke softly, Thomas's eyes lit up and he tore up the paper with a smile before picking up the toys again "Thomas!" she yelled-_

 

* * *

"No!" Thomas argued

"Thomas, I promised" Gally argued back, Thomas puffed out his bottom lip and glared at him in protest 

"No!" he answered firmly, crossing his arms childishly "I said Newt is staying over. Not Beth!" he added on "Newt is leaving in two days. Which means I have to see him before he leaves" 

"Thomas, you can stay at Newt's. I can't stay at Beth's-" Gally started, Thomas gasped

"why not? is this a bad thing going on? -Ooh. Gally, I'm telling on you!" Thomas warned

"Thomas!" Gally yelled "her parents are just a little...weird is all" he added on calmly

"weird? like... _serial killers?_ " Thomas whispered quietly

"Thomas, breathe in and out" Gally sighed, Thomas breathed in deeply "what is up with you today?" he frowned

"Newt's leaving and I'm nervous, because, he's my friend" Thomas mumbled "and I'm a bit..."

"you're losing control of yourself" Gally pointed out, Thomas frowned rubbing at his eyes

"I'm sorry" Thomas whispered 

"Take your happy-medicine, Thomas, Me and Beth can hang out another time, yeah?" Gally nodded

" _yeah?_ " Thomas whispered quieter

"Yeah." Gally agreed. "I know you get worse when you get worried, what's so bad about Newt leaving for just a week?" he asked, Thomas shrugged "Thomas?" he pushed.

"I don't want Newt to get hurt! -what if a car hits him? or he scrapes his knee? what if he-" Thomas ranted "what if he gets bit by a bad puppy? -Not Quincy, Quincy would never hurt Newt" Thomas cuddled the puppy in his lap as he leaned back against the sofa "what if he stops being my friend because he's away so long, Gally?" he frowned "what if he meets a new friend! -What if..." he trailed off "meets a boy and he forgets about me?"

"Wouldn't happen, Thomas. None of it, Newt is too careful, and he's not the dating type -I don't think." Gally reassured "just ask Newt about this tonight, I'm sure he'll reassure you."

* * *

_"You have GOT to be kidding me? -This is the kid I'm sharing a room with? you must be fucking kidding me" Gally spat, Thomas gasped from the floor "yes, it's a fucking swear word, shrimp" he snarled, Thomas jumped slightly_

_"Gally. This is Thomas, he really doesn't like inappropriate behaviour"_

_"Too bad" Gally deadpanned_

_"Shut up, and stop swearing Gally!" Thomas slapped Gally's arm, which made Gally's eyes widen as Thomas turned around and kept playing, without a fear in the world "stupid head" he spat "you need to wash your mouth out with soap!" Gally just raised an eyebrow_

_"yeah this isn't gonna work" Gally argued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((oooh, a tease into Gally and Thomas's backstory. Ooo? -How long have the two ACTUALLY known each other, do they lie about how they met? -Yesss, they do.))


	19. Chapter 19

"An emergency number? and a first aid kit? and a "NO" buzzer?" Thomas listed off "the spray to hurt the bad people!"

"Pepper spray?"

"Petter spray!, and-"

"Tommy" Newt held up a hand, smiling warmly "it's only a week. Maybe even shorter, worry about your channel. I, will be have a brilliant time, with no accidents. I don't need pepper spray and all that-"

* * *

 

"You have your clothes, your bag, your juice, Newt, DO YOU HAVE YOUR JUI-"

"I have my juice, Thomas" Newt deadpanned, Thomas just smiled and Newt rolled his eyes, grinning slightly "I'll have to call you a bit later, I'll be super jet-lagged when I get off the plane." he groaned, stretching "you didn't need to get up this early-"

"I had to wait with you. Keep you company, got nothing else better to do. I'm trying to avoid Gally's girl..." Thomas mumbled "he keeps trying to invite her over for dinner, ewwww. Family dinners" Thomas shook his head, sticking out a tongue "not something I'm looking forward to. But he's forcing me to go!" 

"I'd be honored, meeting Gally's girlfriend!" Newt beamed 

"optimist" Thomas grumbled before frowning "do you have to leave me?" he asked dramatically, throwing his hands up "with Minho and Gally?" he pouted "and...Aris..." Thomas mumbled darkly "little peach" he muttered, waving a fist "peachy asshole" he growled 

"we got him good though!" Newt pointed out "he can't mess with you and I" he grinned "but, Tommy. Please, please, no fights?" Thomas looked away "Thomas." 

"Okay, okay" Thomas waved a hand 

"don't eat anything not edible, Either" Newt pointed at him "I had a bad habit of eating things once. Keep the crayons at the level of your neck." 

"Okay, Mom" Thomas grumbled, Newt just smiled 

"I'll take dangerous selfies for you" Newt joked and Thomas gasped "I'll only take selfies on the floor, don't worry!" he threw his hands up "but now I must leave!" Thomas just smiled, wrapping his arms around Newt 

"you'll come back?" Thomas asked

"Yes" Newt reassured

"alone without any secret lovers?" he added on

"Alone without any lovers" Newt chuckled

"and you'll bring-"

"I'll bring the cool hat" Newt finished.

* * *

 

"So, ahem, Thomas. You like sports right?" Beth asked awkwardly, Thomas spooned some of his spaghetti and watched it fall with a disinterested look

"I like to jump off things" Thomas mumbled "I saw Teresa moving down the street earlier, all the moving trucks. Moving Aris's diabolical lair right into the beautiful oak house!" Gally puckered his lips

"I heard you and him had some history" Beth beamed, Thomas looked up and squinted his eyes  _yeah...bad..._ "So, how did you and Gally meet?" Thomas froze and Gally continued eating with narrowed eyes 

"At...the...h..at..." Thomas stuttered "at the...hospital?" he tried " _yeah,_ I jumped off a roof" Beth's eyes flew open and Thomas held up a hand "on purpose, but for fun reasons. I broke my leg and he was there with a broken nose from a fight" he answered smoothly

"broke it over 5 times" Gally gestured to his nose, Thomas just nodded 

"he got me into Youtube, ect..." Thomas waved a hand "Oh, I think Newt is calling, I have to answer this-" Thomas rushed from the room with his phone and Gally glanced at him, sighing whilst mouthing the word 'idiot' -But his phone WAS buzzing, just not ringing. 

_2 messages_

_Hey, Tommy. Just landed now! Gonna catch some bloody sleep, phone u tomorrow -Newt_ Thomas beamed happily before pausing at the unknown number, he scrolled down and opened the second message. 

_Call me. -Mom_

Thomas's mouth flew open and he made a noise "Well...shit!" Thomas blurted out.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Thomas locked his bedroom door, shuffling awkwardly as he called the unknown number "What?" he deadpanned

"Thomas. It's been awhile since we've spoke" Thomas narrowed his eyes, pressing the phone against his ear "I wish to speak about your progress" Thomas looked down and gripped the phone "Thomas. Progress. Now." she ordered.

"I'm doing better..." Thomas mumbled

"but you're still the same" she sighed "letting you move away was a bad idea-" she started and Thomas rocked on his heels nervously "we should come get you-"

"you and that crazy guy is not taking me anywhere!" Thomas yelled 

"crazy guy?! -He is your father!" She snapped

"he's insane!" Thomas argued "even ask Gally, he's crazy -crazy crazyyy!" he babbled "I'm gonna lock the door!"

"Thomas" she deadpanned

"I'm gonna lock the door and I'm not gonna open!" He argued 

"Thomas, we believe a change of scenery for you would be good, we'll get you a job, your OWN flat. A girlfriend." She listed off "we'll get rid of that stupid job you have online"

"Um, no" Thomas mumbled "no thank you"

"this isn't up for discussion." She sighed 

"you bring that crazy man into my house I'm calling the policemen!" Thomas warned "maybe you want whats best but he doesn't!" 

"I knew we shouldn't have let you run off with the crazy kid from the asylum" Thomas's breath hitched and he bit his tongue

"his name is Gally!" Thomas yelled angrily "the only crazy person is Dad! -don't call me again!" with a loud huff Thomas hung up and the second he did he heard a knock on his door "come in!"

"Talking about that place, again?" Gally frowned from the doorway "you know very well you aren't crazy"

"why can't they except I'm good here?" Thomas frowned "she even said she was gonna bring HIM" Gally just sighed 

"what did you say?" He asked

"I said I was gonna call the cops!" Thomas answered, Gally nodded

"good" Gally mumbled "come on, we can watch a movie, eat something then you can call Newt" Thomas nodded.

* * *

 

Newt collapsed on his hotel bed, stretching with a loud groan before threaded his fingers through his tangled hair, he was already missing home. And he had been away less than 20 hours. "I'm going crazy" he whispered before curling up.


	21. Chapter 21

"No. Gally, I would never tell my kids that chicken crossed the road joke, it's about killing animals" Thomas ranted before pausing at the door getting shut "Teresa!" Thomas called, storming out of the kitchen "did you know Aris called Mom?" and Teresa's face dropped "Is he here?" he narrowed his eyes "I'm going to kick him!" 

"Thomas, he called her because you bit him" Teresa deadpanned

"he cheated at Uno!" Thomas defended "and he calls that crazy guy, who wants to come over to MY house?!" he ranted "I should kick them both!" he huffed 

"you've just got this thing against Men, don't you?" Teresa sighed

"Aris is horrible!" Thomas pouted "and that guy you call a Dad is crazy!" he added on "you tell Aris I'm gonna eat his face!"

"Thomas." Teresa crossed her arms, Thomas just stared at her challengingly "I'll him off alright? and I'll call Mom, happy?" Thomas just huffed and turned his head 

"see what happens when Newt leaves?!" Thomas threw his hands up "we're falling apart!"

"you're falling apart" Teresa argued

"and now Aris thinks he can be a bad man?!" Thomas just hissed at Teresa and Teresa puckered her lips "Newt understands, Gally does." Thomas gestured at the man, awkwardly sitting on the couch 

"Tom, you can't just BITE people" Teresa rose her voice slightly

"don't YELL AT ME!" Thomas practically screamed back 

"oh, you're gonna throw a tantrum now?" Teresa deadpanned as Thomas crossed his arms "because you can't just BITE people when you feel like it, Tom. You're in your 20's!" she threw her hands up 

"Hey-!" Gally warned, glaring at her 

"It's fine! -Because you're not a lost boy!" Thomas declared "means you're not allowed in my club!"

"Tom, you promised you were going to get along with Aris" Teresa frowned in disappointment "you have NO reason to hate him!"

"I don't like his face!" Thomas muttered back "and Newt's coming back soon! -So if Aris or _your parents_ start being horrible, I'm gonna get Newt to take me and Gally to his Mom's library, okay, because it's like fucking hogwarts-!" he babbled " _hogwarts_ , Terry!" he added on

"you can't hide from _our_ parents forever" Teresa sighed

"wanna bet?" Thomas challenged "it has a padlock!"

* * *

 _"You know it's bad to bite, kick and hurt people, right?" N_ ewt asked, Thomas huffed down the phone, biting into his chocolate bar _"Tommy?"_

"I miss you, come home!" Thomas demanded, and Newt just laughed

 _"I just finished the con today, one or two days. A'right?"_ Newt questioned and Thomas muttered a tiny _'a'right'_ making Newt laugh

"is it nice there?!" Thomas asked, his voice raising higher

 _"soft blankets. Lovely warm room"_ Thomas just made a happy noise in the back of his throat _"beautiful view"_

"let me come and run away from here" Thomas ordered, Newt just snorted

 _"we'll go on a holiday sometime, A'right?"_ Newt questioned

"for realsies?" Thomas whispered

"for realsy-realsies!" Newt declared and Thomas let out a noise of excitement "we can invite all your friends. And dumb Aris isn't invited!"

"YEAH!" Thomas agreed happily, Gally just looked at Thomas and shook his head, he knew he was on the phone with Newt, he could hear him from upstairs yelling and laughing and acting happy. And he certainly changed from angry-upset Thomas to overjoyed and excited Thomas in seconds. 

"I got some cool things too" Newt added on "and I'm gonna hit 2 million!"

"Whaaatttt? but you just hit 1!" Thomas gasped

"Tommy, you just hit 2 and you're coming up for 3." Newt deadpanned

"We're awesome" Thomas breathed, making Newt laugh 

"Hey, I've got to go, but, I promise I'll try to make it back even sooner than 2 days, A'right?" 

"Bye Newt!" Was all Thomas yelled happily before hanging up "I don't know how he does it but he makes the sun shine!" Thomas beamed, Gally just snorted at him "more than you do! -You make it rain!" Thomas accused and Gally held up his hands cockily.


	22. Chapter 22

Thomas burst out laughing, feet wiggling slightly and arms flailing "what are you doing?" Gally groaned tiredly, glaring at the clock

"the early bird catches the worm!" Thomas beamed and Gally shook his head "I'm watching cartoons" he added on, and Gally hesitantly dropped beside him "I knew you couldn't resist cartoons. Anywayyyssss. Me and Quincy are eating this cupcake!"

"you're giggling at 7am because you put frosting on Quicy's nose?" Gally deadpanned and Thomas nodded "real funny" Gally gave a small laugh and Thomas happily hugged him "alright...alright...jeez" he muttered, brushing him off. "where'd you even get that cupcake...?"

* * *

 

"Minho. I need a therapist" Newt groaned into the phone "I'm literally missing you and Thomas sooo much" he mumbled "it's not healthy. Plus, I'm coming home today...and I just...I have a hangover..."

"you know, your fans think you're cute together..." Minho started

"no-"

"but what if-"

"No-"

"if you actually-"

"nO-"

"HAD FEELINGS"

"NO"

"FOR"

"NOO-!"

"TOMBOY!?" 

"NO...I don't..." Newt answered

"do you?" Minho asked and Newt hesitated "YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T. I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT THE QUESTION-!" Newt yelled

"NEWT LOVES THOMAS"

"MINHO AINT GETTING NOTHING FOR CHRISTMAS!" 

"Yeah but..what are you getting your boyfriend for Christmas?" and Newt hung up with a huff, he definitely couldn't be bothered with Minho's tomfoolery. Heh. _Tom_ foolery. Newt chuckled to himself before shaking his head "stay focused" he whispered "Thomas is my best friend." he added on "he's like 5" he nodded "kinda..." Newt flopped against the bed

"Platonic."  Newt muttered to himself. "PLA-TON-IC"

* * *

Gally ran into the room when he heard a scream. It was one of excitement, but still..."OKAY. TELL...THE PLANE-MAN TO LIKE S..TO..WAIT FOR...MEH." Thomas babbled down the phone "I WILL COME GET YOU." Thomas hung up "NEWT'S COMING HOME!" He threw his hands up "and he's got a **hattttt-!** " 

And Thomas had a great response to actually seeing the blond. Dressed in fancy-perfect clothes with his soft buttery hair. That's what Thomas called it anyway. Newt gave a surprise noise and smiled but the brown-haired boy tackled Newt in a hug. Tackled. to the floor. "Ah! -Tommy!" Newt yelped, placing his hands on his shoulders

"You look pale!" Thomas shook him 

"I'm not sick, I just haven't slept a lot-" Newt started

"we'll get home" Thomas dragged him up "get you to bed-"

"woh, slow down, I'm fine-!" Newt laughed

"some soup"

"soup? Tommy, I'm not sick-" Newt started

"SOUP!" 


	23. Chapter 23

When Newt woke, Thomas was asleep next to him, clutching his shirt  but woke when Newt shifted "you look better. SeE? -SOUP!" Thomas beamed and Newt rolled his eyes, sitting up "Look, Newtie" Newt smiled warmly as Thomas put on the cowboy hat and posed "do I look good?" be beamed

"very manly" Newt gasped and Thomas giggled, wrapping his arms around Newt 

"I love the hat, I love the shirt too" Thomas gestured to the shirt saying 'Young forever' "and everything was so boring when you were gone" he huffed "and everything went bad" he added on 

"next time, you'll be coming. Okay?" Newt reassured "I didn't want to drag you off on a plane, It would be too much for you" and Thomas nodded 

"I worried about you" Thomas slapped his arm 

"We talked every hour" Newt laughed "and look? -Still alive and no secret lover" Thomas laughed back, eyes bright and mouth stretched into his bright innocent smile, making Newt smile back "I haven't forgotten about you..." Newt mumbled softly and Thomas paused and leaned forward, kissing Newt's cheek. Making Newt's heart leap in shock

"Thanks, Newt"

* * *

 

"He makes me want to cry" Newt said, pouring the cereal into his bowl with a loud sigh "he gets overwhelmed when people are nice to him" he ranted "like he doesn't expect people to accept him?!" Minho groaned into the pillow, god damn it, Newt had been going at it about Thomas for at least an hour now "kissed my bloody cheek because he was so happy I thought about him!" 

"WHAT NOW?" Minho sat up, suddenly fully alert "you told him what now? and he did what now?"

"All I told him was I never forgot him when I was on the trip, he thought I would" Newt shrugged 

"and he kissed your cheek" Minho deadpanned and Newt shrugged "are you going to make a move?"

"make a...MINHO, We've been over this!" Newt threw up his hands

"yes, he's my friend, he's innocent, he's young, blah fricken blah. Newt. He's 24." he deadpanned 

"22" Newt mumbled under his breath 

"it doesn't matter, Newt. He's not LITERALLY 5 years old, his brain is fully developed. He knows what a fricken romance-relationship is. He knows what LOVE is" Minho ranted "the reason Thomas loves you in the first place is because you embrace his personality. But don't turn into Aris"

"I'd never treat Thomas with that kind of disrespect!" Newt yelled

"you kind of are" Minho deadpanned 

"why because I don't love him!?" Newt demanded

"because you're lying about it because you think he's 5." Minho pointed out "and can't handle love, which, he can"

"you don't know that, sorry, If I don't like to manipulate people" Newt snorted, crossing his arms "I don't want to..."

"ruin it." Minho breathed "duh...of course you don't.." Minho muttered "well, he'll just have to confess first"

"that aint gonna happen" Newt laughed

"we shall see" Minho squinted.


	24. Chapter 24

"nEWTIE. Hey, what you doing?" Newt looked up, lowering his glasses slightly "you wear glasses?!"

"just whilst I'm fixing things." Newt shrugged and looked back down "my computer decided to give up on life" he deadpanned, fiddling with this screwdriver and gripping it in his palm 

"I didn't know you was handy!" Thomas beamed and Newt's mouth twitched as Thomas sat, legs crossed, watching him "is it hard?"

"No" Newt shook his head "just a little...tweaking-" Newt grunted and pulled his screwdriver out as the computer lit up

"Woh" Thomas breathed "that's magic" and Newt blew his screwdriver with a wink 

"I'm good. I know" Newt smirked and reached above his head to place the screwdriver on the desk "So, what brings you to my domain?" he asked, crossing his own legs

"I need a favour. My Mom's coming to visit" Thomas huffed unhappily "she wants to *See first hand how much I've IMPROVED*." He snorted "I need idea's"

"Well, you've got your dog, that's already a responsibility. Tell her we're in a serious relationship, that's another and...and..." Newt hummed "I can teach you some technology repairs and tell her you help me with repairs." He nodded "will you be alright drinking a glass of wine?" and Thomas squinted his eyes 

"can I...?" Thomas whispered and Newt laughed

"course you can, mate. You're 22." Newt answered, nudging him.

* * *

 

Well. This was awkward. Dinner with Newt's Mum was MUCH better than sitting with Thomas's. Aris and Teresa were there, which made it even more awkward since Thomas and Aris kept shooting each other glares, one day, Newt was going to make them friends. "So. Thomas" Aris started "you're still in that stupid Youtube stuff, right?" and Thomas shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess" Thomas answered, sipping his wine "I work with Newt too"

"you work?" Teresa asked, squinting slightly

"simple things" Thomas waved a hand "me and Newt design and repair technology, like creating new memory cards or updating the microwave data software's configuring the computer-electronic wiring build." Teresa just made a noise of surprise

 

"What about Marriage?" Newt choked on his wine and Thomas's mouth fell open as his Mother nibbled on her food "You said you were serious"

"Serious but...we've only been dating a few months, Mom" Thomas answered, patting Newt's back. No way, no way was Newt going to have a fake wedding, not even for Tommy. 

"One day, M'am" Newt nodded -"but not TO-day" Thomas added on, and they giggled childishly, Newt leaning on Thomas slightly and Thomas kissed his cheek making Newt giggle.

* * *

"ughh, hopefully she'll leave me alone now" Thomas groaned, rubbing his head "I hate alcohol" he huffed

"I know, Tommy" Newt sighed as Gally thumped down the stairs, seemingly running, before sliding across the floor and hitting the wall

"you and Newt are dating?!" Gally yelled and they looked at each other as Gally held up his phone. Newt leapt across the couch, snatching the phone

"SHIT!" Newt yelled

"Newt!" Thomas hissed

"sorry Tommy, shuck. But, look at this-!" Newt held up the phone "that little weazle Aris!" and Thomas huffed at the picture of Thomas's lips against Newt's cheek and Newt smiling happily. At dinner. "What are we going to do? All of Tumblr has seen this!" he threw his hands up "this can't just be sweeped off, everyone thinks we're dating." And Thomas huffed.

"It's a nice picture?" Thomas tried weakly and Newt thumped the phone off his own head "we look cute?" 

"you're not dating?" Gally snatched the phone back "but it looks so genuine" he answered, staring at the photo 

"because it is, we were laughing at a really stupid joke. We were genuinely happy" Newt said "look at these comments, Tommy. Everyone thinks WE took that photo as a way to release the news of us dating. There's already edits and people crying with happiness for us. _God_..." 

"I'm sorry Newt" Thomas stuck his bottom lip out and looked down

"this is not your bloody fault. I was caught with you at MY dinner too" Newt placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

 

"I know how to fix this. DATE him. So then it won't be a lie" Minho beamed "you and Tommy would literally be a brand-new couple." And Newt shook his head "you could try."

"Minho for the last bloody time-"

"TRY." Minho ordered "I want to see you happy, you can be happy with him"

"as a friend, I don't need him to be anything else" Newt shook his head 

"maybe not. But, you could WANT him to be *anything* else" Minho raised an eyebrow and Newt stormed from the house as Minho pulled out his phone

 _ **Thanks Aris -Minho x**_ -He texted.

_**I owe you one.** _


	25. Chapter 25

Newt returned two hours later to find Minho sat on the couch, eyebrow raised mischievously. And Newt almost walked straight back out, but he didn't and instead shot Minho a small glare before dropping his shopping onto the table "Think about this..." Minho started, Newt let out a loud groan "No -No! I promise I'll be practical.  Okay, so if Thomas DOESN'T love you, why doesn't he do the things he does with you with GALLY?" Minho challenged.

"I think Gally isn't the *bake cupcake* type, Minho" Newt snorted

"what about how excited Thomas gets when he see's you?" Minho leaned forward slightly, squinting his eyes

"he's been stuck with Gally his entire life, I'm NEW I'm... _interesting_ , he's never had any other friend apart from Gally. Of course he's going to be excited to see his NEW friend. I'm sure he was like that with Gally when they first met" Newt shrugged 

"okay, but why show you off as his Boyfriend?" Minho smirked

"because it would show that he is dominant over someone, which makes him out to be less childish, so he avoids being bullied by Aris" Newt immediately replied, Minho sat back with a loud huff, deflating slightly. 

"You suck, Newt" Minho grumbled and Newt sent him a smirk and a wink "you wouldn't even TRY him?" and Newt paused "would you...?" and Newt scowled at him "so you'd TRY him, at least" Minho mumbled quietly "that's good enough for me-"

"yeah, and I'd try bloody Sushi. Don't mean I'm gonna try Sushi" Newt pointed out 

"but if the Sushi was in the palm of your hand..." Minho started

"don't mean I'm gonna like it" Newt challenged

"but you'd try it" 

"maybe"

"so you'll try him"

" _go away_ Minho" 

"so you'll try the Sushi? -Do you want the Sushi, Newtie?" and Newt threw a tin of tomato's at Minho. Which connected with his head with a loud *THUMP*, Minho gave a pained cry and held his head in offence "Asshole!" 

* * *

 

"I did not mean..." Newt trailed off, squinting his eyes "for clown man to do that!" he declared, he held his controller to his chin and scowled at the screen "BRING BACK MY CHARACTER!" He yelled "YOU CAN'T KILL HIM? -THEY WERE SO PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!"

"But the blond guy totally didn't try it, y'know, he like, kept his secret love and passion hidden right up till death and ended up alone, and she ended up without him, and it turned out she felt the same. But they were too stupid to say anything" Minho piped up from behind Newt

"You always gotta jump in my YouTube video's." Newt deadpanned as he watched his character walk along the snow "and some people like him with other people..." he started

"but he's always too stupid to ADMIT his love-" 

" _go away_ Minho" 

* * *

 

"Y'know..." Minho trailed off "look at the way she won't admit her love for him, and how she's running away trying to protect him" he nodded "almost like she is putting HIS feelings before her own. Y'know, like in a way to protect him, like he's too weak to survive what she's going through, like-"

"this isn't even remotely close to me not going out with Thomas because of his personality" Newt deadpanned "not that I wouldn't not date him because of that factor!" 

"but like she's running away from him because she just can't admit that the guy can totally take whatever life throws at them, but she's too stupid to-"

" _go **AWAY**_ Minho"

* * *

 

"He's been bloody driving me MAD all day!" Newt collapsed onto the couch and gripped his hair in frustration "every two seconds he's stalking me whilst I'm watching TV and comparing the characters to me and Tommy, then he had to do that with my Video Game too, and then with bloody Sushi and UGH-!" He ranted.

"Yah...well, if you just TRIED..." Gally started

"ahh, not you too!" Newt smacked his forehead and grunted out, huffing slightly "he's my best mate, why the bloody hell would I date Tommy?" 

"well...everyone kinda starts out a friend-"

"I am leaving" 

* * *

 

"I have not been able to escape bloody anywhere today" Newt laughed, running a hand through his hair "if it's not Minho, it's Gally. Constantly annoying me and telling me what to do" Thomas passed Newt a juice box and nodded "you been getting bugged too?" and Thomas frowned, which confirmed it. "I'm sorry...-"

"I don't mind it too much" Thomas shrugged and squeezed his juice box, moaning at the taste "yummy" he moaned and Newt chuckled into his straw. "I'm use to people saying annoying thingies!" 

"It's not like dating is a bad thing or dating you WOULD be a bad thing, it's just getting annoyed and bullied into doing something is not the right way to go about anything" Newt shook his head and Thomas nodded eagerly. 

"Well..." Thomas rubbed his neck and hummed "you could kiss me, say you kissed me and tell them that we felt nothing. Then we can go back to being friends that snuggle up in PJ's and do YouTube!" Thomas babbled, so Newt quickly leaned forward pecking his lips 

"DONE!" Newt answered and Thomas beamed happily

"DONE!" He agreed "Best Friends Forever!" he added on.


	26. Chapter 26

_Thing's are complicated. When will things clear up?  -This bouncing communication, back and forth. Like a rainy day..._

"You look like KLUNK" Minho practically yelled, Newt winced as Minho slammed his cup down "Sleepwalking too, Newt?" and Newt shot his eyes at Minho "yeah, I heard the front door open. You slept in the Garden. AGAIN." 

"So...? -I am super stressed out, I have this Charity event I'm working up to doing-" Newt started

"you're stressed because YOU thought you _liked_ Thomas" Minho snorted "and you were SO positive, so, what happened?"

"Nothing, that's what happened. That's why it went bad. Well, it went good, which is why it was bad!" Newt threw his hands up "first kisses aren't meant to be laughing and giggling and acting as if you were both acting for a movie. No, it's meant to be fumbling-awkward and blushing...-!"

"maybe because it was just a silly peck, if you full-on kissed properly, you'd swallow your tonsils" Minho deadpanned and Newt huffed "Thomas isn't even in a good mood, it's making me annoyed" he shook his head

"Hey, you guys heard from Thomas?" The two's heads shot up as Gally kicked the front door shut

"seen him...4...? Hours ago, pouting on his bedroom floor, told him to come over and speak to Newt. Hasn't showed up yet" Minho shrugged

"I can think of a few places he'll be, care to help me look for him?"

* * *

 

"The park...the park...the-AHA!" Newt punched the air when he found the entrance to the park, Minho had went to the other park, with the swans in it, Newt had went to the duck park and Gally the comic book store. "Oh Thomas..." Newt sighed, even from this distance his eyes caught the boy, head lowered, kicking the ground as he swung on the swing slowly  _"Tell Gally I found him. -Newt x"_ Newt sent the text to Minho and opened the gate to the park.

"Go away" Thomas huffed "Gally"

"Newt" Newt said and Thomas's head shot up before he huffed "What's up, Mate?" he asked, dropping onto the other swing "I've never seen you this sad" 

"I just feel like if I wasn't so childish you'd like me more" Thomas mumbled sadly 

"what?" Newt laughed 

"I heard what Minho said" Thomas whispered "about you thinking you liked me" and Newt froze 

"Thomas..." Newt trailed off "I think you heard...uh...I think that-"

"No, Newt. I get it, we're not friends. You felt bad for me" Thomas shook his head

"mate, really, you heard wrong...I mean, you interpreted what he said wrong-" Newt started

"I just feel like if I knew words like interpreted, you'd wanna be my friend. Like, I'm so childish and my personality is getting in the way of my life and I can't help it-" his voice shook "I'm trying to stop but I can't..."

" _Thomas_. Minho wasn't talking about us being friends" Newt deadpanned and Thomas's head shot up "he was talking about me thinking I liked you as MORE than a friend, if you stuck around to listen more you'd know that" 

"Oh" Thomas deadpanned in response "do you not like me like that because I'm childish?"

"back to this bloody again?" Newt threw his hands up "I like you for you, dummy, I wouldn't have put up with you for so long if not otherwise!"

"Oh" Thomas mumbled as Newt nudged his shoulder 

"Let's go get ice cream, ya bloody fool" Newt snorted and Thomas smiled widely. 


	27. Chapter 27

Within hours Thomas was back home, seated firmly on the couch "What actually happened, all I know is Thomas took something the wrong way" Newt glanced through the kitchen window at Thomas who sat, bouncing up and down nibbling on his ice cream 

"I like Tommy, but I thought I didn't like Tommy" Newt answered "he thought I meant I didn't like him at _all_ "

"you know, plenty of people kind of do that thing where they giggle at you too and mess around and I'll take photos of you and upload them with the # -so in love, wow. Cheeseballs, and the fans will be like -they are so cute together. The truth is Newt, those are fairy tales" and Newt frowned in confusion "someone could say they want 2 characters to be together, they never will be, that's not how the characters were written, but it's like...a fairy tale, not really false hope just...some fun. Over analyzing relationships, for fun."

"What're you sayin' Gally?" Newt asked, shifting onto his good hip and crossing his arms 

"In the nicest way I can, I don't want you to get with him. Not that Thomas would" and Newt shifted again "he can think you're cute, he can imagine cooking with you, but being in a full-fledged relationship? with responsibilities like marriage, sex, the possibility of adoption, which I'm sure you want to do" and Newt looked down "moving in, which means moving out of here, with me. Dedication to you, cuddling with you, taking the time to go on dates and watch movies. I've known him for a long time, Thomas can do certain things, of course he can. He can go out on walks by himself, he could get a small job if he wanted to, I mean, he has this MASSIVE job, such a huge commitment. But this commitment is staring into a camera, not raising a child. He'd be with you, but he'd panic and run, Newt. I'm trying to tell you, back off, because the more you love him, the bigger the commitment." 

Newt stayed silent, playing with his hands in slight shame.  _Of course Tommy is...TOMMY, I mean bloody hell, he loves the childish name I gave him. Ice cream and being reckless. He likes hopping off pavements and splashing in puddles._ "What was I bloody thinking..." Newt hid his face in his hands "you're right -I think...my first mistake Is putting way too much trust in his personality, but really, the bloke is so...spontaneous. But I really...he'd be a really good Dad, Gally."

"For children 7 and up, Newt. Not for infants." Gally pointed out "you have to ask yourself, do you think Thomas could do that. Raise a child, if so, do you think Thomas could stand if he lost the child?" and Newt froze "if the child took sick and had to go to hospital, if you took sick and had to go to hospital. Could he step up and do what is necessary? -Go shopping, clean the entire house, bottle-feed the kid and buy clothes and check the sizes of the clothes and pick good designs and buy toys and change diapers. But think closer..." and Newt nodded.

"Wedding, for instance. Can he set up arrangements, send invites, work out the numbers, work out how much each item costs. You can do it all alone. Remember, Thomas's parents were very...hesitant in letting the world know about Thomas, nobody even knows they have a kid, he never went to school, he was taught basic numbers. That was it. Not that he would learn anything else." 

"Maybe you could date, but, you'd have to live with that, Newt. You'd have to be willing to JUST date him, maybe a kiss or two, probably not sex. Definitely not sex. No marriage, no kids" and Newt breathed in deeply "you'd date. That's it." Gally finished. 

"Is it horrible If I..." Newt cut himself off and looked away "if I want kids?"

"No" Gally reassured "he just...he wants them, but, I don't think he'll ever be ready for them. Not unless he steps up his game."

"We'll see how it goes" Newt nodded quickly "but...Gally, if I move on, you know wha that'll do to him..." he mumbled, before gripping his hair "I don't know what to do!"

"weigh your options, I guess" Gally answered "Thomas or marriage, Thomas or kids. This life...or a new one" 

And Newt knew that question was going to keep him up...

for a _very_ long time.


	28. Chapter 28

"Don't you think that's a LITTLE over dramatic?"

"No...YES...maybe?" Newt rubbed his head and slammed the tin against the bench "I don't want to risk forcing him to be another person, Minho. If he knows, if he finds out I'll consider dating him if he can put in dedication he might be tempted to do so. Which is NOT good, I don't want him to change." Newt shook his head "I need to know more..."

"More?" Minho mumbled around a strawberry, Newt just nodded

"About his personality. There must be a reasonable scientific chemical explanation for his lack of wanting to-" Newt ranted, And the second Minho suspected Newt was going to rant, he turned off, his eyes going dazed whilst he stared at the wall and Newt's muffled voice echoed around him -"Right, Minho?" Minho snapped out of his daze and nodded quickly "Right." 

"You could always...y'know, ask him. Maybe in a subtle way. Like, hey, Tommy, you want kids in the future? -Y'know?" Minho suggested "hey Tommy, would you ever get married? -date someone seriously? -Would you fuck me?" Newt WAS listening, but slapped Minho's arm at the last one "OKAY, would you ever fuck _someone_ "

"Maybe..." Newt agreed.

* * *

 

_"Well, we call it 'Peter-Pan Syndrome' -Usually caused by children being mothered into said syndrome. It all ranges from being over-protective" The doctor answered, glancing through the glass, the two parents stood in slight shock "he's very addicted to camera's" the doctor said._

_"He's always been a little...slow" His father said carefully "we've tried to keep him from...friends"_

_"He said he makes the video's to be close to people" His mother added on "dangerous, if you ask me" she waved a hand "very stupid and dangerous!"_

* * *

"Hey Tommy"

"Newtie!" Newt held up a hand when Thomas pointed the camera at him with a wide smile "apologize to your friends for the lack of videos!" Thomas huffed and Newt paused 

"eyy, shit, aye, I forgot" Newt grumbled, rubbing his head "gotta upload FNAF" He reminded himself 

"What brings you to my domain?!" Thomas ordered with a booming voice before grinning and running downstairs "Look at my cape!" and Newt smiled as Thomas swept him up "I've come to save you, M'lady!" 

"Tommy-!" Newt yelped "you'll drop the bloody camera you fool!" he laughed, kicking in Thomas's arms, Thomas just switched off the camera and tossed it down 

"No excuses now" Thomas pointed out and Newt groaned "Soo, what does bring thy Newt to thy Thomas's domain?" 

"How about a chat and a cuppa, not a laugh and 'throw Newt around'." Newt snorted and Thomas grinned before lowering him "You're stronger than you look, Shank" Newt commented. 

"I know" Thomas grinned and flung off his cape before jogging to the kitchen "I got these lollies and they taste like apple!" and Newt rolled his eyes and followed "HERE" Newt yelped as a hand stuck out and he took the lolly 

"I've been wondering about you" Newt started

"Same!" Thomas giggled "I was wondering about your life! -How many friends did you have?" 

"Not many" Newt shrugged "I met Minho when I was young-ish. Now, my question. You swear around Gally sometimes...?" he trailed off

"Gally-boo is a major BAD-BAD influence on Tommy" Thomas babbled 

"you seem hyper today" Newt commented 

"Only because you're here! -And I got a cape, and I'm getting lots of Youtube friends, and Youtubers wanting to talk to me and famous people texting me-" Thomas kept his babbling going and Newt snickered

"Dork" Newt flicked his nose "Another question, how far exactly does your...hate for adult-hood go?"

"It's not like I don't dress myself, Newtie" Thomas giggled "I just don't do work, or clean, or cook, or go shopping and I SUCK at giving money to the men so I can keep my stuff" he grumbled "Gally does ALLLLL of that. And he buys clothes since I buy the ones that don't fit, and he goes to the doctors for mah, and gets me medicine for to make me better...and looks after me-" he rambled.

"He does...all of that?" Newt frowned 

"YUP" Thomas beamed "I mean, I TRYYYY to help, but I can't...!" he whined "you saw me try to clean the dishes!" he huffed "that's why Gally does the dishes and cleans the clothes and changes the beds, and cleans the beds, and cleans my room, and fixes my cameras when they break, and charges my cameras, and helps me use my laptop sometimes if I get confuzzled-" 

"So...what about later on in life?" Newt tilted his head

"Ohhh" Thomas hummed "I want kids" and Newt froze "I want kids sooooo badly, but like, I try to date and it just doesn't work! -And they won't let me and Gally raise a child because Gally already does all of the house work and he wouldn't touch my baby!" 

"you date?" Newt gasped 

"TRY. My parents are the problem" Thomas deflated and it all made sense to Newt. Gally's behaviour and lies, Gally was trying to tell Newt Thomas wouldn't want kids, but Gally KNEW Thomas was trying to GET kids. 

But it made sense. Thomas really liked Newt, which is why Gally was trying to get Newt to back off because Thomas's parents would know if they started dating and adopting and then they would move Thomas away.

"Date all you want, Tommy" Newt reassured "I promise I won't let your parents move you away" and Thomas froze and Newt smiled "My family is full of lawyers, trust me. You can live without them now" Thomas shuffled and rubbed his arms "What is it?" 

"I...-No, Newt, It's fine!" Thomas, going from serious back to playful "No dates for Tommy-!" and Newt frowned

"Thomas" Newt deadpanned "You don't need your family. Make your own choices, please" 

"I can't!" Thomas huffed, crossing his arms 

"Try...?" Newt pleaded and Thomas grumbled "I'll set you up on a date if you'd like...." he said slowly, hiding his disappointment "Brenda really likes you-"

"Thomas doesn't want a girl" Thomas huffed 

"Minho might-" Newt started

"Thomas doesn't want a _man_ " Thomas huffed again and Newt raised an eyebrow "a big buff responsible man..." he muttered quietly 

"...Well...uh..." Newt rubbed his head

"Thomas wants Newt" Thomas deadpanned.


	29. Chapter 29

" _What have you been drinking?_ " Newt choked out "where has this come from?" he threw his hands up

"I read love spirals from friendship" Thomas beamed

"Yeah but you gotta have a romantic-connection, not just a friend-one" Newt pointed out and Thomas huffed "What is this really about?" he sighed

"I'm just...y'know" Thomas fiddled with his sleeves "I feel...y'know" he shrugged and Newt shook his head, waiting for Thomas to elaborate "I don't feel this close to Gally" he mumbled

"Oh" Newt deadpanned before pausing " _oh..._ but uh.." he rubbed his head and squinted his eyes 

"Think about it" Thomas happily grinned at Newt "being a couple isn't any different than being friends"

"of course it bloody is, you share your soul with whoever you fall in love with, that's why it's called a 'soul mate'" Newt pointed out "I don't share a soul with you, we're not...that close yet, I mean, we hang out, but we haven't done the thing that always makes two people fall in love"

"we did kiss though" Thomas deadpanned and Newt chuckled, shaking his head

"share secrets?" Newt suggested "you know, get closer on a personal level, know things others don't, that's what makes two people bond closely. When they know things about each other that the world doesn't" 

"Ohh" Thomas nodded "Give me a chance" he asked and Newt bit his lip "One date?" he asked  _damn that innocent voice_ Newt thought and sucked in air  _this was WAY too quick, he just put me on the spot like this, come on, TALK Newt, don't just stand there you bloody fool_ Newt made another noise and groaned 

"I'm really trying to talk" Newt whispered  _I fucking suck_ he thought, huffing loudly "O...Kay" he got out finally  _fucking finally, took you enough centuries!_

"I've never seen you so..." Thomas rocked on his heels "not confident" and Newt narrowed his eyes away "it's cute, promise" he sent Newt a large toothy grin "I learned you're awful under pressure!" Thomas beamed "this was a good idea!"

"I bloody hope so" Newt rubbed his neck, keeping his eyes lowered  _why am I acting like a doofis!_ Newt mentally slapped himself  _I want this, Yes, this is what I want, so look up, just look into his eyes -NO, not happening..._

"I had no idea you were so shy!" Thomas let out a small giggle and Newt winced, but Thomas just wrapped him in a hug and Newt allowed his head to collapse against Thomas's shoulder in embarrassment "nerves prove you like me" and Newt groaned and he could physically feel his face heat "I don't know why we didn't go on a trial run sooner!"

"didn't know how to approach you" Newt admitted "I talked to Gally, it just didn't seem your personality fit in with romance" and Thomas huffed loudly

"Gally is wayyy too over-protective" Thomas pointed out "and plus, this is totally fine, it's only a TEST. So, no reason to be so flustered" Thomas pinched Newt's cheek and Newt grunted and tugged away "one little date to see if we should go on more, it's like the kissing test, and you were fine with that!"  _that was before I started laying awake at night for 10 hours a time thinking about your stupid eyes_ Newt thought

"where we going and when?" Newt managed to mutter.


	30. Chapter 30

"I hope it doesn't bloody rain" Newt grumbled, Thomas just grinned and sat down, crossing his legs "the clouds are...well, out" he mumbled, but Thomas just tugged him down "I'm worrying too much, aren't I?" Thomas just kept grinning at him 

"Maybe a little~" Thomas chimed before passing Newt the basket "tada?"

"biggest cheeseball there is going, you are" Newt snorted and took the basket, popping it open with a hum "Water bottles with spacemen on?" Newt looked up and laughed and Thomas smiled "I do like them" he nodded and pulled them out

"see, yours is blue. Mine is red" Thomas gestured to them "I let you have the nicer one" and Newt smiled, looking away "mines orange juice, yours is apple" 

"Thank you, Tommy" Newt sipped from the water bottle and pulled out a sandwich "here ya go-" and passed it to Thomas, who eagerly took it "this is like the cheaper version of dinner, only more fun" he beamed and sent Thomas a wink who beamed back and bit into his bread.

"Is there any particular reason you're like this?" Newt questioned "I'm just so bloody curious about you"

"Doctors said my parents babied me too much" Thomas mumbled into his bread and shrugged "they're way too overprotective, but, eh. Things happen" and Newt nodded slowly 

"And you and Gally met how exactly?"

"You're interrogating me!" Thomas gasped and Newt frowned "you are, stop it, Newt!"

"Hey, hey, I'm not doing anything-" Newt held up his hands "sensitive subject...I guess?" he mumbled and Thomas nodded quickly "sorry Tommy, didn't mean to pry"

"it's alright" Thomas smiled and grabbed Newt's hand "it's pretty warm today"

"as warm as it can be this far in the winter" Newt agreed "it's going to rain soon, probably" he groaned 

"well, when it gets cold we'll start running like it's the end of the world" Thomas laughed "but a good date isn't a good date without something weird or awful happening that ruins the entire date, right?" and Newt laughed "it is a first date, something bad HAS to happen...or it'll be...weird" he darted his eyes around.

"That is very true, Tommy" Newt nodded and lay down, setting his now free hand against his stomach "I kinda like cloudy weather" he hummed "makes me feel tired and drowsy" Thomas hummed in agreement and fell beside Newt with a stretch of his arms

"this is nice" Thomas mumbled, burying his face into Newt's shoulder and Newt nodded and gently threaded his fingers through Thomas's hair, until they fell into a comfortable silence, and Newt's eyes shut.


	31. Chapter 31

"Newt. It's raining!" Newt jolted awake at the feeling of wet hitting his cheek and he bolted up into a sitting position "you fell asleep" and Newt went red in the face 

"I fell asleep on our date?" Newt groaned into his hands "how long?"

"half an hour" Thomas shrugged and rolled onto his stomach, happily kicking his legs "you're cute when you sleep" and Newt rolled his eyes and nudged Thomas 

"shut up, Shank" and Thomas grinned cheekily and hopped up, yanking Newt up too, a little too fast. Making him stumble slightly and shoot Thomas a stern look

"Whoops, clumsy-clumsy" Thomas wagged a finger and pulled him along 

"where's our bloody equipment?" and Thomas just grinned at Newt's question and continued pulling him down the road 

"I cleaned up" and Newt held a hand over his heart 

"That's sweet" Newt smiled and Thomas just shrugged "by cleaned up you dumped the shi...stuff, on the kitchen table of your house didn't you?" Thomas just made a loud singing noise and Newt rolled his eyes as Thomas grabbed his hand 

"Can we watch a movie?" Thomas asked, Newt raised an eyebrow and tilted his head "I just want to have the chance to cuddle you is all..." he admitted, Newt went red and laughed, nudging Thomas

"What movie?" Asked Newt, and Thomas beamed.

* * *

 

"Okay, but what would happen if she swallowed the key then drank the potion that makes her grow? -Would the key grow inside of her?" Thomas asked, Newt just laughed "oh my god, the key would grow too, but she would grow so the key wouldn't technically rip her apart or anything-" he babbled, squirming slightly

"You're fun to watch movies with" Newt smiled

"Ugh, Gally hates watching movies with me because I talk about the plot holes and he's like 'fucking hell Thomas shut up about the plot holes, it's annoying me!' and then I have to make him put a dollar in the swear jar and ugh-!" he rambled "and Marvel movies! ugh, everyone picks on Clint but it's like -he's one of the most impressive ones? like? have you tried to shoot an arrow before? I freaking shot myself in the foot!" he ranted "he's really impressive and everyone's like 'aw he has a poop superpower' and it's like yeah? he doesn't have a super power? -but everyone likes black window but she just flings herself around and tackles people right? so why is tackling a better skill than shooting a bow and arrow from literally 5 miles away which is literally impossible-"

"You're cute, shank" Newt snorted "you ever think about making rant video's?"

"Maybe. NOW, movie is over..." Thomas trailed off and glanced at Newt

"we can do a collab video" Newt answered "so I can stay over" -Thomas beamed and leaned forward, Newt froze and relaxed when Thomas just placed a kiss on his cheek 

"I didn't want you to leave" Thomas beamed and flung his arms over Newt's shoulders "So, does this mean you'll give me a chance?" Newt sighed a little in thought and nodded slowly

"I like spending time with you, Thomas" Newt said seriously, Thomas went quiet at the use of his name and nodded, sitting away from Newt slightly, as he knew this was a more serious conversation. "I've seen you're not broken or stupid. You have a personality type, it doesn't matter if it's unique or it doesn't fit Societies fancy. It fits your fancy. Sure, maybe you're not a massively mature adult, maybe you can't handle washing a plate or buying things at the shop. That doesn't mean you're not capable of learning. I just feel like people haven't taught you how to make the things you have to do suit your comfort zone."

Thomas nodded slowly at Newt's words "like playing music and dancing to get rid of energy as I clean?" Newt nodded 

"Step by step I'll try to make it so you can take care of yourself a little better, I refuse to bloody well change you, but I'm gonna make it so if your Parents say you're not competent to look after yourself and try to make a case you can show them you're not a child." Newt replied, firmly.

"I can't believe I got lucky enough to meet you" Thomas wrapped Newt in a hug "you're the only person that believes I can do it"

"But yeah, In other words, I'll give you a chance. And not just a 'well if you screw up I'm dumping you' chance, No. I'll give you a real chance like I would anyone else. We'll see how it goes" Thomas nodded slowly and pulled away "I was stupid to think you couldn't do it...I don't care if you're not mature enough for me, I like _you_ so I want _you_."


	32. Chapter 32

Newt was Thomas's mentor in a way, during the day Newt took to helping him learn basic rules of living. Like cleaning up or going shopping, though Thomas had a hard time concentrating, and was practically the definition of "teenage rebellion" he took a slight bit more time with Newt, and generally cared about what Newt had to teach him. "You did great today, Tommy. You see that? you used _bleach_." Newt grinned and slapped Thomas's arm, Thomas just smiled sheepishly, and Newt pecked Thomas's cheek "One kiss for each time you do good." Newt smiled.

"Awesome" Thomas bounced on his heels.

Newt adored video games more than anything in his entire life, it made his mind blank and his hands just moved without thinking as he spluttered out random shite to a camera, sometimes Thomas interrupted by calling or even coming into his room, but Newt didn't mind, and neither did his viewers who grew more restless over 'Newtmas' as they had called it. Edits and stories of them, some so emotional that Newt would tear up when they'd send him it. But other stories and edits that Newt flushed so hard at that he had to lie down for 10 minutes and stare at a wall. 

It was weird in a way, Newt and Thomas were official, but not officially *intimate* -not even in a kissing way, really. They went on outings and held hands sometimes, like a pair of 8 year old's. But Thomas loved the connection gathered by light hand touches and small smiles thrown at each other, and Newt did too. His life was going pretty well, but that didn't stop people trying to collect evidence that the two were something. Newt even asked Thomas about telling them, to which Thomas shook his head

"I don't want to get their hopes up encase it doesn't work" he said, a pout on his face, and Newt sighed and nodded slowly, petting Thomas's hair, Thomas was right. But it was hard to focus on them with people breathing down their necks all of the time.

"SO, Where are we going, Newt?" Thomas grinned, Newt rolled his eyes and blinked twice

"why you recording?" Newt huffed, Thomas just bounced up and down "we're going to get panca-"

"WE'RE GOING FOR FOOD" Thomas burst out and Newt opened the door, Thomas following "I'm in a goooood mooood" he beamed, Newt smiled and ducked his head 

"bloody hell" Newt snorted, he wrapped an arm around Thomas and yanked him close "you fool" Thomas laughed wiggled out of Newt's arms 

"Nopee, you gotta drive" Thomas pointed at him "no tackling Thomas because you know he can't fight back today! Newtie!" Newt rolled his eyes and opened the car, Thomas following whilst Newt buckled up

"seat belt" He said, Thomas made a small noise and buckled himself in "don't drop the camera out of the bloody window" he warned and pulled out of the drive way "I swear, I'm your Mum sometimes" 

"Yup" Thomas grinned and closed the camera "sooo, is this a dateeee~?" Thomas grinned wider and leaned into Newt's face, Newt kept his eyes ahead 

"Yeah. But don't distract the bloody driver" Thomas nodded and sat back, placing a hand over Newt's 

"We're doing good so far, though, right?"  Thomas asked hesitantly, Newt just nodded "you promise?"

"I promise, Thomas." Newt replied firmly "we're doing great, I love spending time with you." Thomas smiled and nodded, bouncing up and down slightly "Here" Newt pulled the ring from his first finger and passed it to Thomas "mess with it, it'll keep you busy." Thomas took the ring and twirled it around his fingers "it'll keep you occupied" he added on.

"Who gave you this?" Thomas messed with the silver ring and Newt shrugged "oh it's just one of those things you find and keep forevers and evers?"

"forevers and evers" Newt chuckled agreeing "I'll buy you something you can keep forever and ever, okay?" and Thomas nodded quickly "it'll be awesome"

"awesome sauce?" Thomas questioned

"the awesome-est sauce" Newt grinned and Thomas hugged Newt's side, arms curled around Newt's waist. 


	33. Chapter 33

"I've always gotten really distracted over stupid, tiny, Things" Thomas said. Newt looked up from his milkshake and twirled the straw around his finger, leaning his head against his hand and listening intently to Thomas's story "Now I get to be distracted over much prettier things" A small, almost giggle, left Thomas's thought and he mischievously bit on his pancake and didn't go into detail. As if he were a 5 year old with a childish crush on someone.

"Indulge me" Newt said, Thomas giggled again and shook his head, Newt pushed the smile from his face and held it at bay as long as he could "Come on" Thomas just grinned and leaned his own head on his hand, mimicking Newt teasingly. "Is it the eyes?" Inquired Newt with a small smile.

"Maybe" Thomas swatted his other hand, sleeve flying around as he bounced slightly "you'll never know!" And Newt just couldn't believe how he went from feeling like Thomas's carer to suddenly feeling like his friend, and then something else. "How did you learn to play games, Newt?" Newt blinked and shrugged

"Well, when I left school I kind of grew away from my friends. Sister was at school all of the time, Parents at work. I got a little bored, and just like you, a little lonely too. So I decided to record myself playing some REALLY tough games. Like memory ones!" Thomas gasped, "Yep. Memory ones. So awful, Tommy. And at first nobody watched me, except for the accent. So I played this one horror game about a Toy Maker. And suddenly I was a big star. I hate horror films about moving objects. So creepy." 

"I don't like horrors. They aren't scary to me." Thomas pouted slightly "I just laugh at them and then people get annoyed because I'm not scared" he twisted his lip into a funny expression and tugged on a strand of his hair in thought "Romances."

"You don't say?" Newt tilted his head

"It has cool conflicts. Horrors have like... _scary_ conflicts. Comedies have none-serious ones. Actions have big and loud conflicts full of action and explosions. Romances are the only type of films that have personal conflict." Thomas nodded "People kept asking on the comment section how to deal with personal conflict. But I don't." He shrugged "I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until it isn't a problem anymore. So I told them all to watch Romances and see how they get over their own conflicts and copy them!" 

"That's _really_ smart, Tommy. I've never tried that." Newt nodded "I feel like you're a lot smarter than you let on." Thomas shrugged shyly and Newt smiled. Thomas ducked his head and stabbed a fork into his pancake, shoving the entire thing into his mouth and spraying sauce everywhere. 

"I'm smart." Thomas confirmed. "I just..." He placed his hands together into a tight ball and twisted his lip again "can't...process things." He answered "it just doesn't"

"I get it. You're in a tight ball." Newt placed a hand a-top Thomas's and Thomas nodded "I always understand what you mean."

"So do the viewers" Thomas nodded quickly "but Mom doesn't see that... you see. I think she worries you're changing me." Newt furrowed his eyebrows and Thomas bit his bottom lip "I am different. Good different...well...no...Yes. No different is good different but...it's...I..."

"It's okay." Newt smiled and squeezed his hand "slow down. Breathe." Thomas breathed in and nodded.

"It's...I'm more mature now. That seems silly to say since I'm still really...stupid." Newt deflated and pulled a face, shaking his head slowly, "Not stupid like dumb, like stupid like...not normal stupid. But I'm more mature. I don't just scream what I'm thinking..I mean, not around you." 

"You holding back because of me?" Newt asked "you don't have to. If you want to scream at a waiter because he called a blue pencil turquoise than go ahead. You don't need to impress me with big talk, we're not at family dinner. Tommy. We're at a cute little diner, alone, with milkshakes and pancakes. Now. I figured out how to use Snap-chat filters. You in?" Thomas smiled and nodded, pulling his chair beside Newt's.

* * *

 

  _"Do you SWEAR lots and lots and lots?!" Thomas flung himself onto Gally's bed, Gally let out a small yelp and lowered his book, glaring at the small teen. "Why do you swears?"_

_"I swear because it defines the shitty-ness of a situation." Gally deadpanned, "you say 'fuck' when something is going wrong. Some people do it to impress others or seem normal." Thomas blinked and nodded "What's wrong with you anyways?"_

_"What do you mean?" Thomas beamed, Gally raised an eyebrow "OOoooh. Why am's I heres?" Gally furrowed his eyebrows but nodded slowly "Mom said I'm dangerous" Gally's eyes grew slightly sad but he hid it by lifting up his book again. "Why don't your family visit?" He pouted slightly "do they not know the way here? Do they need a map? -I'm really good at directions. LEFT TO MY HOUSE!"_

_"No. Thomas, they're not around." Gally sighed, Thomas blinked and tilted his head "Gone." Thomas blinked again, "They died."_

_"Like, went to heaven?" Thomas asked, Gally nodded firmly, "Ohs." He mumbled "Maybe they'll visit!" Gally furrowed his eyebrows again and lowered the book,_

_"Don't you understand the concept of Death?" Gally whispered, Thomas shook his head, "Do you understand anything?" Thomas shook his head again, "Do you even know what this place is?" Another shake. "This is disturbing"_

_"Whys?" Thomas shrugged_

_"Because you..." Gally trailed off "you're...you...you don't understand life. You don't even know what you are. You're...practically brain dead. Man." Thomas just smiled, "your family fucked you up pretty good, huh? -What happened to make you so brain-dead?" Thomas shrugged once more and Gally threw down his book, walking over to Thomas's side of the room "...the shit they've got you on is heavy"_

_"Oh yeah. Happy pills." Thomas beamed_

_"Well if depression and Anxiety meds are anything to go by, Then yeah. 'Happy pills'." Gally shook his head "I can't imagine you ever getting sad."_

_"Well. It's not like that." Thomas shrugged "I don't ever do the sleeping, ever. I just like down like all of the times. And likes smile most of the time. Like...sad smiling. But happy smiling. You know?"_

_"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about" Admitted Gally. He tossed the pills back down and flopped onto his bed "they ever test you for autism, kid?" Thomas blinked and shook his head "What's your file say, you know that?"_

_"Urmmm is." Thomas answered, Gally raised an eyebrow in confusion "Is." Thomas said again "Urm...Is...o. Lat. I. On."_

_"Isolation?" Gally asked_

_"That one!" Beamed Thomas, grinning widely. "They saids the is. O. latin caused by anti social anxiety disorder caused me to be weird in the brain. But I'm reallly smart, and I loveeee big words." Gally nodded slowly "You takes the Bi Polar happiness." Gally shoved his own meds into his drawer and glared at him "Mom's a little sad. Since theys arent's really helpings me."_

_"I'll help you out. If you'll stop putting an 'S' at the end of everything." Gally grumbled._

_"Okai!"_

* * *

"Look. When I first met him, he was taking shit he wasn't meant to. He's was erratic, could barely speak and barely function. Had no friends at all and kept to himself all of the time. He wouldn't listen to anyone and wouldn't attend therapy sessions. Now look at him, he's going out in public. And that's _all_ because of YouTube. I told him long ago to look at that camera lens and imagine a thousand tiny people, wanting to personally know about his life. And It made him...not better, he'll never be 'better' but it made him more...controlled. Keeping trying to pull him away from that he'll revert right back." 

Thomas's Mother sat across from Gally. Small frown on her face as she thought over the words. "I just don't agree." She settled upon, Gally deflated slightly.

"He'll freak if he comes home and you're here." Gally warned, "Newt left for like less than a week and Thomas reverted straight back to being violently immature. Me and Teresa can control him but it's like Newt grounds him. I actually care about him. And I won't let you keep trying to take him home. He's fine." She narrowed her eyes slightly and crossed her arms "Maybe you should watch some of Thomas's video's. With Newt in them. You'll see."


	34. Chapter 34

"I use to sit and giggle at your video's for hours!" Thomas babbled "You've always made me laugh" Newt smiled slightly as Thomas curled his arm around Newt's, pulling him along the street "you have the best-est sense of comedy"

"And you have the best sense of judgement. Your kids would be so kind. Tommy. If you have kids they'll be so sweet." Thomas blushed slightly and shrugged, staring down at his sleeves 

"You thinks I can do that?" Thomas mumbled "Think. I can?" Thomas correct himself, Newt shook his head

"don't correct yourself. Say what you're comfortable with. And yes. I think you can." Newt mumbled, nodding slowly. "You're not great at responsibilities, but you're good with your dog. If we agree to meet up for a date you're always on time. I feel like you can do anything if you have to in the moment. You could even get an adult-job. But we all know adult-jobs are totally icky. Not that YouTube isn't really responsible. You have all those people depending on you"

"I really do..." Thomas whispered nervously "they depend on me. And yous. And **us** " Thomas started biting on his sleeve, and Newt tugged the sleeve out of Thomas's mouth before he could bite holes into it and instead grabbed his hand. "That's what friends are though, right, Newts?" Newt nodded,

"people to depend on" He agreed lightly. 

"I'ms not sure what to do, Newt." Thomas shrugged "I've went on dates befores but none of them are...Newt" he scratched his head with his free hand, confusion crossing over his face "It's making me weird" Newt furrowed his eyebrows "stressed"

"Oh...Tommy..." Newt whispered 

"Stress isn't just an adult thingy though." Thomas mumbled "I don't like feeling new thingies. Newt. Buts...I like this feeling." Newt relaxed slightly and Thomas squeezed his hand, pushing open the front door "Thingies are turning around good."

"Newt" Greeted Thomas's Mother. Thomas dropped Newt's hand and stepped forward, staring over her shoulder, moving his head back and forth "Your Father is not here" Thomas stepped back to Newt and grabbed his hand again "I thought we could talk" 

"I'll just wait out here." Newt dropped Thomas's hand this time, Thomas nodded silently and moved off into the bedroom with his Mother "That important huh?" He asked Gally, Gally stayed silent, crossing his arms and looking away. Newt really felt as if he and Gally had stood there for hours before Thomas's Mother came out, alone.

"I told him what I needed to tell him. He snuck out of the house" She sighed. Newt's eyes widened and he rushed to the front door, throwing it open and running out.

"For fuck sake" Newt heard Gally hiss, and soon enough Gally was following him. "He'll be at the park." Newt nodded in agreement and the two turned the corner "You go." Newt sent Gally a grateful smile and started walking "don't make me regret letting you close to him." 

"You won't" Newt reassured, he finally entered the park and collapsed next to Thomas on the swing

"Go away, Newt" Thomas mumbled, staring at his shoes, Newt sighed quietly and swung gently beside him, finally after 10 minutes of swinging Thomas gave in. "Mom says I had an older brother who died, so she gave me mental sadness by keeping me really close because I looks like him. I was born weird but it got bad when she isolated me. She says I need to goes home where it'll be good."

"You won't be good at home." Newt warned "you'll be bad."

"I know" Thomas swayed gently "I just wanted to think alone out here. I don't wants to leave, I'd miss everyone. You. Even if you all visited every days I'd still miss you!" Newt nodded slowly and stopped swaying, instead he leaned forward and placed a hand gently onto Thomas's shoulder

"Then tell her No." Newt said firmly. "Just stand up and say 'No.' Tommy."

"Yeah" Thomas agreed "I'm tired of running. I'm staying. And she's not making me go!" Newt grinned and tugged him into a short hug 

"Then let's bloody go home. It's cold out here-" Newt went to stand but Thomas gripped his arm, so Newt sat back down

"little longer?" Thomas whispered, Newt blinked and nodded, kicking into the dirt so he could push himself back and start winging with Thomas. "Just little longer" He whispered to himself.


	35. Chapter 35

"Bad blood runs thick in your family, doesn't it?" Questioned Newt. Thomas shrugged and scrubbed his warn out sneakers across the patch of dirt below him in thought. "I'm curious. Sure you have a strange hate-love thing with Aris. But that feels different from the relationship with your Father"

"He's not a bad person. Bad parent. Maybe." Thomas mumbled "I knew this woman who gaves me speech therapy. I don't like speaking _babyish_. I dont speak this way on cameras or in-fronts of Mom. It's...easier to think...thoughts process...better." Thomas tapped his temple, "free online. But not... _serenity_. _That's my favourite word_ " Newt tilted his head slightly "learned it from...a movie" 

"Was she kind, though?" Newt asked, Thomas shrugged, 

"I likes your family. Newt." Thomas said, he looked up from the ground and met Newt's eyes "but they aren't good either" Newt's eyebrows furrowed and he stopped swinging.

"No, Tommy, they're fine..." Newt trailed off "why would you think they were bad parents?"

"I wouldnts leave my child alone when they're sad" Thomas replied, Newt's breath hitched slightly "if work is... most important. Than they should have gave you up. Would have been better. Would have been raised not alone." He frowned. "They too proud"

"Proud..." Newt smiled slightly and placed a hand on Thomas's arm "I didn't _need_ a family. I had Minho. And they're good parents when they're around. And they'll get involved in our lives now we're older and more responsible." Thomas nodded and stepped off of the swing, Newt followed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I wouldn't fear your Mother, or Father. Minho and Gally wouldn't let anything happen. Neither would I. We're family now. Well, _we're_ not family." Thomas blushed slightly and tugged on his sleeves, Newt mimicked his actions unknowingly, and the two caught each other acting shy and started laughing.

"Want to make a video?" Thomas asked, Newt smiled widely, and nodded.

* * *

 

"xDeezNewtmasx asked; Newt, bruh. Where's the video games w/ Thomas" Read out Thomas. Newt rolled his eyes and batted a hand "We'll do it again!" Answered Thomas, Newt placed his hands over his mouth, pulling him down slightly on the bed

"Stop answering my questions you shank!" Newt yelled "traitor" Thomas laughed into his hands and batted him off "We'll do it again but we've both been really busy with life-stuff. Boring adult-life-stuff." Thomas grinned as Newt pulled his phone from him "xConfox -What's with the X'S guys? -Anyways, they asked 'Thomas's next birthday, what's the plan? -Oh, this is totally a question for me. But we can both answer, what does Tommy want to do for his birthday?... _that's going to get gif'd_ " Newt sighed.

"I'm going to force Gally, Newt and Minho to take me somewhere really awesome." Thomas beamed, Newt furrowed his eyebrows in thought and glanced at the camera. Yes. That was an idea. "Newtsies, will you tell me if you have anything planned?" Thomas battled his eyelashes and Newt shoved him.

"Birthday cake." Newt replied, Thomas didn't even looked disappointed, instead, he looked some-what excited "bloody hell, Tommy, that's not gonna be your Birthday Present. Your birthday's ages away anyways." Snorted Newt. Thomas just huffed.

"Next question, LoralinexxD asked: 'Are the fans being really creepy, or are you two actually a thing? //sorry, I'm new here" Read out Thomas, and much to Thomas's surprise, Newt stood and turned off the camera. Gnawing on his fingernail anxiously. "We'll just cuts it out, Newt" Thomas reassured.

"It's not like we've got anything to hide, though, right?" Newt bit his lip "my parents are supportive, so is yours...but are we a thing?" Thomas shrugged. "I've got an idea. _One week_." Thomas furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, Newt noted how cute it was. "Firstly, are you willing to tell them we're dating...if we start exclusively dating?" Thomas nodded, without question. "Well, how about we wait a week. If I feel like we're going to last..." he trailed off "we can make it official" Thomas beamed in response.

"Just don't rush yourself, Newt." Thomas beamed. "Now sits back down."

* * *

 

"Okay, why one week?" Minho tilted his head, spoon stirring his coffee, thought he had been doing that for over 5 minutes now. "Why not next year or tomorrow? Why specifically ONE WEEK"

"I want to be with him." Newt mumbled "now I just...I need a week of deciding if I want everyone else to know that."

"Ah." Minho paused and tapped his spoon against his cup, eyes staring at the wall in thought "you've liked him for a while. Before he liked you, I bet." Newt narrowed his eyes but didn't deny that fact "you also didn't know what responsibly you'd be taking on" 

"I guess I didn't. But I don't care any-more, maybe at first, Yeah, I wouldn't even dream of it. I was hypocritical." Minho narrowed his eyes back and shook his head quickly, "Yes. Minho." Newt argued, pointing at him, "Maybe I was only a kid and the mental health didn't follow me that far into adulthood, but it _was_ there. Thomas isn't that much of a problem, I don't see what everyone else's issues are with him?"

"The fact of the matter is... you haven't gave him a chance to show you how good or bad his health is." Minho said, he sipped his tea and sighed "What if you were with him, officially for...two years? and had to go on a business trip without him for...a month, let's say. Thomas, without you there, he's not..dangerous, just unpredictable. And now that you've became his new...how do I word this..." He sighed, scraping a hand into his hair "you've became his center of attention. You seen what he did when Teresa was the thing he spent most of his time with. You saw what happened to Aris. If someone threatens you, he won't stop."

"He's not the bloody terminator." Newt scoffed, "He feels angry because his definition of hurt is a little wider than everyone else's. I get what you mean, Minho, I do. Thomas would become UN-grounded without me there to ground him. But I'm trying my bloody best to make him...better, without changing him. I have to be able to trust him. He's gave me no reason to _not_ trust him." Minho nodded slowly and leaned back 

"Are you not scared of coddling him?" Minho asked,

"I told him it's wrong to hit people. I made him be more civil to Aris. They're some-what friends now." Newt crossed his arms "look, whenever he's yelled at someone or done something extreme to them, he's had his reasons, just acted without thought. On one hand, if I tell him violence is not the answer to someone bullying him, he'll sit down and let them beat him into the dirt. We lose either way, so I'm just letting Thomas be Thomas and guiding him when he needs it or asks for it."

"If you can do this Newt." Minho nodded, "stress isn't your strongest suit"

"Maybe his situation stresses me out a little. His parents, mostly. But like I said, it's worth it. Even if we don't make it as something more, he's still a really... _really_ good friend. I won't give up on him, even if we give up on what we have going on. I'm generally stuck with him now and I don't regret that." He admitted. "I love you, Minho. But this is a totally different feeling when I'm around him, not even exclusively romantic. Just...pure...admiration, and adoration. When I sit and have coffee with you, it's different with him. Completely different."

"That's called 'Love' Newt." Scoffed Minho, Newt blinked and laughed. "I'm serious. Newt. That's love."

"It's not bloody love, not yet" Newt shook his head, Minho rolled his eyes and placed down his cup. 

"You sound desperate, as if you're saying 'Not death, not yet. I'm not ready to die' -He's not the grim reaper." Minho laughed "just your first love."

"Don't bloody say that, first loves always end drastically" Newt flung up his hands "I've made a terrible mistake not having Boyfriends before this, Minho. Bloody hell. Thomas should be the last, not first, you've seen the movies. First love= heartbreak." 

"I'm getting serious déjà-vu. You should trust me. I'm your oldest friend, remember?" Minho cocked an eyebrow "you're _smitten_ " He smirked. Newt hissed and smacked his arm, Minho laughed loudly. "You going to tell yourself you're in love or not?" Newt turned his head and crossed his arms. Minho laughed again and picked up his cup, wandering out of the room "Okay, whatever" Newt sighed and rubbed a hand into his hair, tugging at the locks in frustration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~If I start adding more 'reading your comments' or 'video related segments that require user comment names' in later chapters do you think instead of putting a random name and a bunch of X's, I should just use people's user names that like the fic?   
> What do you think?


	36. Chapter 36

"...Well?" Newt shuffled awkwardly on his feet, hands clutching paper in-front of his chest, and eyes staring into Thomas's, despite others being around him. "What do you think?" Thomas blinked and slowly took one of the tickets in pure shock "It's..um...tickets to the opera. For everyone." He added on, passing a ticket to both Minho and Gally. "Unfortunately it's not here on your Birthday, but it IS here in three days...so...I booked tickets."

"This is...will I understand what's going on?" Thomas whispered, staring at the ticket. Newt just smiled. "I'll try..."

"If this is too much for you-" Newt started, Thomas shook his head and hugged Newt close, Gally didn't look particularly thrilled, but Minho was bouncing on his feet happily and waving the tickets. Minho and Newt had been to the opera house many times, dragged away by Newt's parents who practically adopted Minho when Minho lost his own family. "Okay"

*

Thomas hated suits. Newt had found it hard to break away from his teachings from his parents, he knew how to dress for an opera house. And found it so hard to turn to Thomas and tell him he could wear whatever he wanted, he was so use to everyone having to immediately dress amazingly well. But Thomas had dressed this well once before for Newt's sake, and did it once more. "I might have trouble sitting down and staying still-" Thomas babbled, Newt rolled his eyes and tugged on Thomas's colour, straightening out his tie

"You're not accepted until you've went to at least one opera house" Newt joked, patting Thomas's shoulder "You'll be fine. Tommy. We don't even have to go if you really can't." Thomas just shook his head "then come on, Minho is beeping like crazy" He chuckled quietly, running a hand through his blond locks. Thomas nodded and turned walking with Newt to the car.

And Newt something strange stir in his stomach barely four hours later. Thomas had became so engulfed in the showing. His eyes wide and innocent, staring over at the singers, hands cupped together. And he understood every moment as if it were a children's cartoon. He never moved, didn't glance at anyone. He was so invested that Newt could barely watch was happening, he was watching Thomas, Thomas who's mouth was parted watching Phantom Of The Opera. And it was one of the last scenes of the musical. _Track Down This Murderer_. And without blinking Thomas was rushing out. Newt followed without pausing, shaking his head at Minho and Gally when they flinched to follow.

"Tommy, you okay?" Newt asked, Thomas stopped walking. "We should go back in" Thomas blinked and stared around, as if he were just registering they had both left the opera house and were now under the stars with cold rain beating down on them "Thomas?"

"It was sad" Thomas mumbled, Newt furrowed his eyebrows and stepped forward,

"I'm sorry" Newt whispered "I didn't think...the words-"

" _Describe_ me. I know." Thomas sighed. Newt wasn't sure he liked this side of Thomas, standing defensive, words coming out mature and not just jumbles of quick sentences that made no sense. "It's okay, Newt. I loved it." 

"Well, it's not bloody over yet" Newt smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the entrance, but Thomas stopped, causing Newt to stumble slightly and stare at him.

"But she doesn't pick The Phantom." Thomas whispered, Newt blinked in pure shock at him, mouth parting slightly "I know what's going to happen next week." 

"Thomas. _No_." Newt sighed "you don't understand. This is ridiculous. You're not _honestly_ wanting to have the boyfriend talk because of The Phantom Of The Opera. You're missing the ending-"

"And you're missing the point" Thomas deadpanned _ouch burn_ Newt winced. "I'm setting ups for disappointments" He mumbled. 

"I thought you understood the plot." Newt huffed, "next time, I'm showing you Beauty And The Beast, maybe you'll understand better." Thomas just crossed his arms "you don't want to wait a week do you?"

"Does it make a difference?" Thomas asked, Newt shook his head

"I think the answer is probably going to be the same no matter how long I wait to actually say it" Newt sighed, "I'm trying to put it off. Because once it's said, everything changes."

"But will it really change?" Thomas whispered

"Professionally, Yes. Our jobs are going to change." Newt warned, "YouTube might be different, feel different. You might be dealing with more stress than before"

"I cans do that. I am not silly, Newt." Thomas shook his head "I'm just tired of being treated like I'm unable to be...not smart. You know?" he cringed, like he had gotten his point across terribly. Newt understood at least.

"two days." Newt placed a hand on his arm "New years. A year since we've known each other, in just _two_  days. Maybe we can decide then. Think about it, and I don't just mean think 'Oh yeah, I can handle this' I mean think about everything. Your job, fans, _family_ , yourself. Think. I mean it. This isn't my decision. It's yours, and whether you feel ready. Because you might not despite thinking you do" Thomas went quiet and nodded slowly "come on, I'll tell you the ending on the drive back."


End file.
